Forgive My Mistakes
by Courageous Pearl
Summary: They were happy once. But secrets and lies have a way of ruining the best of relationships. Sesshomaru has finally pushed Kagome to the brink of giving up. How long can he avoid the truth before another man steps in to take his place? Before its too late?
1. Idle Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the characters portrayed in the series. I am not making any money off of this fiction what so ever. I will only type this disclaimer once. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One **

**Idle Introductions**

…

_**{Kagome's P.O.V}**_

The morning that I met him was a mistake. Looking back at it now, I should've just kept my head down and pretended to be too busy to notice him like I do to any other client. Of course it would have been an impossible task. The scent radiating off of him was so seductive and alluring, I _had_ to look up and see where it was coming from.

"Higurashi, Kagome?"

A nurse in light blue scrubs holding a clip board appears in the door way. There are only two other people sitting in the black leather chairs lining the waiting room.

I gather my things before she calls my name again, "That's me." I'm a little nervous and I can tell she senses it because of the reassuring smile she flashes me as I approach.

"The doctor will see you now."

In my defense, I had no intention for things to go as far as they did. I can honestly say that. Everything just happened so quickly…it was like I was a butterfly caught in a spider web. And he was the spider. With those deep dark eyes that looked violet in the moonlight. Eyes that could melt into my body and send shivers up my spine.

So much has changed in my life over the past year, for better and for worse I suppose. Although I'd like to blame him entirely I have to admit that much of it was my fault. I was so confused back then. But have you ever met someone so captivating and charming, so…poisonous that they could completely alter your world?

I guess I'm not making much sense right now. My thoughts are so disorganized and the fact that I'm here—by myself I might add—isn't making things any better. The nurse leads me to an all white room with a metal table and chair centered in the middle.

She hands me something that looks like a robe, "Just undress and lay on the table Ms. Higurashi. It'll only be a moment."

"Thank you."

I wait until she leaves before I put my purse down. The tears that I've been fighting to keep away this entire time threaten to fall and I take a deep breath before I finally give in. I've never felt so alone.

**One Year Earlier…**

The phone rings for what seems like forever before he finally answers, "Hai."

"Sesshomaru," I swivel a bit in my chair for some privacy. My cubicle is so small that only my desk, file cabinet, and chair fit in it but I didn't want to chance any wandering ears.

"Miko is there something wrong?"

"Um, no," I bite my lip "Why would you think that?"

Sesshomaru sighs into the phone. It's silent for a moment and all I can hear is muffled movement in the background.

"Hello?"

"I thought we agreed that communication during work hours was not the best idea Kagome."

"I-I know," Suddenly my throat is dry. I shouldn't have called. I knew this wouldn't work. But I guess a part of me thought that maybe he'd be happy to hear from me "I was just thinking about you."

"This could not wait?"

"I thought you'd like—"

"Kagome I'm very busy. Besides why aren't you working?"

"I'm on my break…"

"We'll have to speak at home. Goodbye."

He hangs up. I listen to the dial tone for a few seconds before putting it on the receiver. It's sad to say but I'm used to this. It's always the same. No matter what I do to show him that I care he doesn't respond. At least not in the way that I hoped he would. I grab my mug and make my way to the employee lounge for my third cup of coffee that afternoon.

I just didn't understand it.

Sesshomaru and I have been dating for almost three years. Sometimes I wonder how we even lasted this long, given how awkward everything has been between us. My Sessho used to be much more romantic once upon a time. When I started my job at the publishing company, he used to send me a dozen white roses twice a week. We used to walk through the park at night, holding hands and talking about everything. I used to feel butterflies every time he'd stare at me with those golden eyes…it was like I was the only person he saw in his world. And when we made love…it was more than amazing.

I lean against the counter top and pour the hot liquid into my mug. Up until a year ago everything had been fine between us. It's like all of a sudden Sesshomaru became distant from me. Everything I tried to do to make things better only ended with more coldness.

I head back to my office and notice the red light on my phone receiver blinking. _Maybe my Sessho had a change of heart and decided to call back!_ My heart starts racing as I place my hand on the phone. _Be calm Kagome._

"Hello?" I try to sound as composed as possible, with just a hint of seduction in my voice.

"Higurashi? Is that you?"

Shit.

"Oh, Mr. Marimoto!" If I wasn't in my cubicle the entire office would've seen my face flush red in embarrassment. Of course I would be the one to try and sound sexy when my boss calls! I sink into my chair, "Is there something I can do for you Sir?"

"Do you have the _Lover's Cross_ manuscript ready for final editing?" Mr. Marimoto barks at me.

"Yes Sir, it's here on my desk."

"Bring it up to the ninth floor right away. I'm on my way out and I need that manuscript in my hands before I leave this building."

Click.

He hangs up. There must be something wrong with my phone because that's the second time this afternoon that I've been hung up on and it's starting to get more than annoying.

I grab the thick manuscript and head towards the stairs, deciding they'd be quicker than the elevator. I was only two floors away. _Once again_ my thoughts were beginning to affect my performance at work. A part of me felt as if I couldn't help it if I wanted to. Was there something wrong with me? Did I unknowingly do something that would cause Sesshomaru to act so differently? I had to figure out what was going on. Tonight. If I let our relationship continue like this…I don't think we'll ever be happy like we used to.

Suddenly I feel myself run into something hard and before I can catch myself, I'm on the ground with papers sprawled all around me. _Great._

"Higurashi! What the—"

"I'm sorry!" Immediately, I get on my knees and attempt to gather the papers but a hand reaches down and stops me.

"Allow me," I look up into the most fascinating lavender colored eyes I've ever seen. He flashes a pearly white smile, "I must not have been watching where I was going."

All I can do is stare at him as he kneels down and picks up the loose papers around my feet. Our eyes lock for the second time and almost instantly, my throat is dryer than the Grand Canyon. I felt as if my body had gone numb for that moment which couldn't have been more than a few seconds but felt like forever.

As if things couldn't have gotten any more awkward, the scent radiating off of him reached my nose before I could stop it. He smelled like lilac and Armani. A more than delicious combination. My eyes wander across his bronze face and chiseled features. His hair is long and silky. It takes everything in me not to reach out and touch that thick inky mane.

"Ahem."

We both look up and for the first time I notice Mr. Marimoto positioned beside us with another man I've never seen before. I focus my attention on the last of the papers to conceal my discomfort before standing again.

"I apologize Mr. Marimoto," I manage to say while straightening my skirt "I was—"

"Being careless as always," He cuts me off "You nearly ran over Mr. Kana."

"Now, now Marimoto," My helpful stranger says in a velvety accent. He turns to me and extends a hand, "I believe it was my fault. I'm terribly sorry Miss?"

"Higurashi." I offer him a half smile as we shake hands, "Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome…such a beautiful name miko. I'm Naraku Kana."

"Thank you—for helping me I mean."

His eyes begin to twinkle and I can feel myself getting more uncomfortable. _Get it together Kagome! _

"Well if we're finished with idle introductions you can hand me that manuscript and return to your desk Ms. Higurashi." Mr. Marimoto glares at me. I hand him the papers at once and walk away.

Before I reach the elevator I hear my name, "Nice to meet you Kagome."

It's Naraku. He smiles at me and I turn around before he sees me blush which is exactly what I do all the way back to my cubicle.

_**{Sesshomaru's P.O.V}**_

As I enter my home and set my keys on the hook, a mouthwatering aroma drifts across my nose. Sweet and sour chicken with sticky rice. My favorite meal.

I sigh.

There are candles along the banisters and white rose pedals leading to the dining room. Oh Kagome.

It kills me when she does things like this. Things she hopes will make me forgive her for whatever she believes she's done.

If only my mate knew the truth…that I was the one in need of forgiveness.

I loosen my tie and walk towards the kitchen, remaining emotionless as best I can. I love Kagome. I love her with all of my heart. But I've hurt her in a way that's more painful than she'll ever be able to handle…which is why I must be silent and bare my burden.

I hate myself for it. What's worse is that I don't deserve her anymore. I have no choice to come across as cold and impassive towards my love. It's the only way to shield her heart from being broken…

When she called me this afternoon at work it nearly crushed me to be so foul. In all actuality I was quite flattered that Kagome still thought about me during her day despite how I've been acting…

I enter the kitchen and she looks up at me with those stunning blue eyes.

"Sesshomaru!" She quickly covers my favorite dish as if to keep it a surprise "I didn't hear you come in."

I stare at her, angry at myself for what I'm about to say, "What are you doing?"

She approaches me and I fight the urge to kiss her soft pink lips, "I wanted to do something special for you." My dearest takes me by the hand and leads me to the table. I don't sit.

I watch Kagome return to the stove and come back with a plate, which she sets before me. I wish I could tell her how much I appreciate what she's doing. She probably thinks my behavior is her fault and I have no one to blame but myself.

"Sweet and sour chicken," Kagome smiles and lifts the lid "I hope you're hungry."

"I ate at the office," I lie.

Quicker than it appeared, my dearest's smile fades. She's offended and although she won't say it the look on her face tells me everything. I look away from her to avoid the frustration in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru please," Kagome says in barely a whisper. Her voice sounds as if it's on the brink of tears "Tell me what I did."

"I know not what you mean." Another lie.

"I don't understand why you've been so disconnected from me lately. It must have been something I've done to make you act this way."

If I could rip out my own heart and stab it with a dagger I would have at that moment. I can sense her pain and confusion. If only I could comfort her in the way that I wanted. If only I could be the man she fell in love with. But he's long gone…and this empty excuse of a man is all that remains.

I turn away from her, "Kagome I'm tired."

"But Sesshomaru—"

"Goodnight."

As I make my way to our winding staircase, I do all that I can to block out the sounds of her quiet sobs.

…

xoxo

- Courageous Pearl


	2. Purple Roses

**Chapter Two**

**Purple Roses**

…

_**{Kagome's P.O.V}**_

When I woke up this morning Sesshomaru was already gone. I suppose it was better that way. Staring at myself in the bathroom mirror, I see red streaks imprinted on my cheeks. The affects of crying myself to sleep again…

I'd really tried my best to impress him last night. I'd gone out of my way to get off of work early and come home to prepare his favorite meal—which ended up being thrown in the trash—all to make him happy. And what do I get in return? Absolutely nothing.

I wonder if he knows how much is coldness numbs me. He makes me feel so unwanted…like I don't matter to him. A dreadful feeling hits the bottom of my stomach. I did matter to him didn't I?

I take a quick shower, select a navy blue dress and some black pumps from my side of the closet, and then throw my hair into a bun. The more I think about Sesshomaru, the more I question myself. I wish I could have one day where my emotions would take a break and let me be detached like him. _At this rate that'll never happen…_

Maybe if I did he'd know what it felt like.

**& ...**

As I get off the elevator on my floor at work I notice everyone crowding around my cubicle. I approach them slowly, wondering what all the fuss is about.

Just then Sango, one of my best friends, turns around and smiles at me, "Good morning Kagome!"

"Hello Sango," I greet her skeptically "What's going on?"

"I guess it's been a while since this has happened huh?" Sango practically gushed. I must've looked confused because she raised an eyebrow, "The flowers."

"What flowers?"

A few of my co-workers crowding my desk looked back at us and scattered. My eyes widened at the sight before me.

Royal purple roses. Dozens of them. Arranged delicately in crystal vases on my desk, around my computer and along the floor. I couldn't believe it.

"Guess you weren't expecting them?" Sango walks to my side and sighs "Must be nice."

"No, I wasn't." My heart flutters as I gawk at my pleasant surprise. There's only one person who could've done this. Sesshomaru…

"Help me find the card," I set my purse on my chair—the only place not covered with roses—and look around excitedly. This was the change of heart I was waiting for. Maybe Sesshomaru finally noticed how upset I've been lately and decided to apologize! I knew his romantic side would come around eventually.

"Got it!" Sango beams handing me a tiny yellow card with a piece of tape on the back.

I grab it anxiously and rip open the edges. Suddenly the smell of lilac and Armani assaulted my nose.

"Well," Sango tip toes behind me to look over my shoulder as I hold the card, damn near speechless, "Who's Naraku Kana?"

I hold the card closer to me then move out of her sight a little, "N-Nobody. I mean, just somebody I ran into."

"Hmm, doesn't seem like just _somebody_."

"Trust me Sango; I didn't even know who he was until I ran into him on my way to Marimoto's office yesterday…_Literally_."

My eyes dropped to the message on the card,

_Dear Kagome, _

_I hope your day is as faultless as your smile._

_Until we meet again,_

_Naraku Kana._

"He must be apologizing for yesterday." I managed to fight off the smile forming across my lips. I had to admit, a part of me was disappointed that the flowers weren't from Sesshomaru. I should've known better. But the fact that Naraku went through so much trouble…I was absolutely flattered.

"Some apology," Sango winks at me "I wish someone would do that for me."

"I guess I owe him a thank you."

Sango nodded and asked if I'd meet her for lunch. After I agreed she left my cubicle and I finally had a moment to gather my thoughts. He wrote _'until we meet again'_. Would I get the chance to see those lavender eyes one more time?

_Oh stop it Kagome, you're not even available for something like that…_

I shook the idea from my head. Naraku was probably just being polite. He seems like the type who would. Besides, I couldn't go around entertaining thoughts of seeing Naraku Kana now could I?

_**{Naraku's P.O.V}**_

I purposely asked my assistant to hold all business phone calls for one hour. It was just enough time for me to sit and wait for Kagome Higurashi to call. I'd left the number to my personal line on the back of the card and if I'd pegged her right, Kagome would be ringing any minute.

I folded my hands behind my head. Although we'd only met briefly I could tell that Kagome would be an interesting addition to my little black book. Simply put, she was beautiful. More than attractive. Creamy skin, deep blue eyes, long jet black hair and legs for days. Oh yes, the animal in me wanted to tear her back out.

But there was something else.

It's been such a long time since any woman has captivated my attention, if even for a moment. When I first laid eyes on Kagome…something intrigued me. Something I needed to figure out.

I closed my eyes.

I could practically imagine my tongue trailing up those velvety thighs to a place so sweet and low. I chuckle to myself. All of that would come in due time.

It was only a quarter after ten before my office phone began to go off. I didn't have to look at the caller ID to see who it was.

I picked up on the third ring, "Hello?"

"Um, hi. Can I please speak to Mr. Kana?" Her voice was more mesmerizing than I remembered.

"Kagome please, call me Naraku."

"Oh, how did you know it was me?"

I chuckled, "Just a lucky guess. Did you receive the flowers?"

"Yes, I did. As a matter of fact, that's why I'm calling. I just wanted to say thank you. They're so beautiful."

"Your very welcome miko. Although that was not a proper apology on my part."

"I hope you're not apologizing for the way that I ran into you." Kagome said quickly "Because that was entirely my fault."

"I'm apologizing for not being able to deliver the flowers in person."

"Oh."

"And I'd be honored if you'd allow me to take you out to dinner tonight."

"Mr. Kana—"

"Naraku."

"Naraku," Kagome breathed and I could feel myself getting hard as she spoke my name "That's very nice of you…but I'll have to decline."

My eyes opened. Did she just say no?

"brunch then?"

"It's not that I don't eat dinner…It's just…at the moment I'm involved with someone. And I wouldn't want to send the wrong message."

"I completely understand Kagome. Maybe next time?"

"Maybe. Well thank you again Naraku, I have to get going now."

"No thank you miko. Have a wonderful day Kagome, goodbye."

"Goodbye."

I cracked my neck on one side. Hmm. Not necessarily the conversation I was hoping to have but that was okay. My interest had definitely spiked. It seemed as if I'd have to do a little bit of chasing.

Fine by me.

Naraku Kana always gets what he wants. This time, I'll just have to try a different approach.

_**{Kagome's P.O.V}**_

It took me a while to wrap my head around the fact that Naraku offered to take me out to dinner. A small gesture, I know, but I guess it's been such a long time sense a man has shown me…appreciation.

When I left work, I asked the janitor to clear the roses from my cubicle. Of course they were beautiful, and I'd spent most of my day staring at them, but I knew that leaving the flowers would be a bit too suggestive. Instead I kept one for myself.

I reached into the pocket of my coat and pulled out my purple rose. It still smelled of lilac and Armani, even after sitting all day without water. I smile. If Sesshomaru ever saw this he'd freak out.

Speaking of Sesshomaru…

I glance at the bedside clock. It's almost eleven and he still hasn't come home. I put my rose away, deciding to find a more suitable spot for it later. Then I call my Sessho…

He answers on the fifth ring, "Hai."

"Sesshomaru? When are you coming home?" I ask him. For some reason his breathing is very labored…almost as if he'd been running before answering the phone.

"I'll be there when I get there." Sesshomaru hisses at me.

Suddenly annoyance overwhelms me. Here I am worrying about him and trying to make sure he's okay and all I get in return is an attitude. Not even an explanation! Sometimes I wonder why I even bother caring so much about him. I guess I can't help myself…

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay…it's getting so late."

"Kagome I'm a grown man. I don't need you watching my every move like some teenager with a curfew."

"I wasn't trying to—"

"I have to go."

Click.

It's useless. He blatantly disrespects me and no matter how much I tell myself to get used to it…I can't. What's worse is that I allow him to do it. I allow him to overpower my self esteem.

I burry my head in my hands. I wish I had someone to talk to…someone who would listen to me and consider my feelings for once. I know it sounds selfish and I shouldn't let my emotions get the best of me…but what else can I do?

I wipe my tears before they get the chance to fall and reach for the only thing that I hope will comfort me. My purple rose…

I hold it to my chest as I climb into bed and pull the covers up to my chin. There's something about lonely nights that unleash your mind to wander. And as I closed my eyes, the smell of lilac and Armani carried me to sleep.

**xoxo**

**Courageous Pearl**


	3. Jogging

**Chapter Three**

**Jogging**

…

_**{Sesshomaru's P.O.V}**_

I glimpse briefly at my cell phone as the front screen lights up and begins to vibrate against my desk. I growl and ignore it. No matter how many times I tell the wench not to call me, **ever**, she simply refuses to comply. No matter. I'll deal with that little problem later.

"You going to get that?" InuYasha asks flatly. I don't look away from my computer, deciding to ignore my younger hanyou brother as well.

InuYasha closes the file he's been analyzing for the past hour and walks over to my desk. Before he reaches down I snatch the phone and throw it in my briefcase on the floor. Our eyes lock for a moment.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" InuYasha snaps at me.

"I'd watch that tone of voice if I were you."

"I'm not the one acting like I have something to hide."

There's a brief pause between us and I can sense a tension building.

"I have nothing to hide."

"So why do you keep ignoring your phone calls huh? How do you know that's not Kagome trying to reach you or something?"

"Kagome knows not to interrupt me during work hours."

InuYasha folds his arms across his chest then returns to his chair by the window. For a moment I actually thought the conversation had ended but the unconvinced look on his face told me otherwise.

"So how _is_ Kagome?"

The question throws me off a bit. I contemplate giving an answer, "Fine."

"Didn't you used to have a picture of her on your mantle over there?" InuYasha continues, paying no heed to my annoyance "It's missing...and I think it's been gone for a while."

"Are you implying something half-breed?" I snap at him.

"I'm implying that your office fucking reeks. And it didn't used to smell tainted like this until Kagome's picture disappeared." InuYasha gathers his files and places them under his arm. I watch as he makes his way towards the door then stops, "You're only fooling yourself if you haven't noticed."

The door swings shut behind him and an uneasy feeling latches on to me that I can't seem to shake. What the hell did all of that mean? And what exactly was he trying to say? _Cocky bastard. Trying to address me with riddles I do not wish to entertain. His idiotic banter only wasted my time!_

I decide to turn my attention back to my computer screen but only a few seconds pass before that irritating vibration continues at my feet. And then it hits me. Maybe that ill-bred hanyou was speaking clearer than I thought…

_**{Kagome's P.O.V}**_

"Remind me _why_ we're running when we both own perfectly functioning vehicles?" Sango wines.

I giggle as she finally catches up to me while I jog in place, "Sango you agreed to do this with me once a week and we haven't gone in months."

"That's because," Sango exhales and plops down on a nearby bench "Every time we go jogging we end up _running_ around half of the damn city. I'm sorry Kagome but this is too much. I have asthma."

I sit down beside her and take a swig from my water bottle, "You haven't had an asthma attack sense the 6th grade."

"And if I keep doing this shit one will come, you watch."

We both laugh.

It's beautiful outside today. I convinced Sango to come with me to the city park. It was the perfect place to run. There was a huge lake with the clear blue water and wild flowers surrounding the banks. We'd parked our cars on the opposite side of the lake and ran the entire perimeter. It was about five miles give or take.

"I just had to come out here and clear my head you know." I confess "I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"A lot like what?" Sango's charcoal eyes turn to mine, letting me know she's listening and ready.

I sigh, "Am I a bad person?"

"Of course not."

"Well do I do bad things to people without knowing it? Am I an aggravating person to be around?"

"Kagome, no. Why would you think that?"

I cough to fight back the incoming tears, "Because that's how Sesshomaru makes me feel. He's so cold towards me Sango. It'd be one thing if he just completely ignored me but the things he says…make me feel useless."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"Only a million times. All he does is push me farther away."

A couple in matching jumpsuits jog by us and smile our way. They look so happy. I follow them with my gaze until they're out of sight.

"Well if that's the case then there could be something up with him. If he doesn't want to tell you then maybe he just needs some space. Men always try to hide their emotions and you happen to be dating the one man on earth who is the best at that. And if you truly feel the way that you say you do then maybe you need some space too girl. However, it **does not **justify him being a world class prick to you Kagome because you are far from useless."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes Kagome and I'm sure I'm not the only one. If Sesshomaru can't see how awesome you are then he's a complete idiot."

I hug her "Thanks Sango, I really needed to hear that."

"Anytime girlfriend," Sango stands up and pulls me to my feet "Now how about we head back, grab a bite to eat and then have a movie night at my place?"

"Sounds great…but I think I'm going to stay here and run a little more if that's okay."

"No problem," Sango hugs me one more time "We'll do a rain check. Just let me know if you need to talk some more okay?"

I nod and say goodbye as we head our separate ways.

My feet hit the pavement and I begin a slow jog along the sidewalk, Sango's words still echoing in my head. Maybe she had a point. People outgrow each other…maybe that's what was happening between Sesshomaru and I. unless something really was bothering him and he really did need space…away from me. Or was I the one who needed the space away from him? A part of me wanted to believe that everything would work out sooner or later. The other part of me had had enough of being treated like I wasn't appreciated. It was too much to think about.

I had barely picked up a steady pace before a black Mercedes with tinted windows slowed down beside me. At first I ignored it but then I heard my name.

"Kagome." I knew who it was before the window rolled down far enough for me to see.

"Naraku?"

"Good to see you miko." The car stopped and before I knew it Naraku was getting out of the back seat. My heart sped up a little as he walked over to me and kissed the back of my hand. His lips were so warm…

"Oh,"

"I hope I didn't startle you Kagome. I had my driver stop when I noticed you jogging." Naraku flashed his pearly whites at me.

I couldn't stop staring at him. Something was different…or was he this gorgeous when we first met and I just didn't notice?

_Stop it Kagome!_

"Um, no I was just in the middle of a run…well kind of." I managed to say "Where are you coming from?"

"My office is just a few blocks over." Naraku looked back at his car and then to me, "Kagome I hope you don't take this the wrong way but you look a bit hungry and I'm a little famished myself. I'd be honored if you would let me feed you."

"Excuse me?"

Naraku chuckled, "I know a wonderful sushi restaurant not too far from here."

The better part of me wanted to say no. The idea of walking into a restaurant wearing a pink jogging suit and tennis shoes with my hair up in a messy bun was not one that I wanted to consider.

"Naraku I don't think I should."

"And why is that?" He moved closer and the same scent that had carried me to sleep a few nights ago engulfed me all over again.

"I look a mess,"

"You look beautiful."

Our eyes locked and my insides felt like they were burning up. I couldn't remember the last time a man had ever seemed this…interested in spending time with me. Hell, Sesshomaru refused to even take me out for ice cream anymore.

Naraku held out his hand "I promise, once we're done I'll have my driver bring you right back here."

"Naraku I'd love to but…I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind right now." I managed to hold my breath a little bit to keep my mouth from watering over the scent of his body. Part of me wanted to go, but of course, the practical side of me said to stay put. So I did.

Naraku's velvety baritone chuckled again, "And I'm sure boyfriend wouldn't like that very much would he?"

I looked down. This feeling crept over me that caught me off guard…Like I actually regretted tell him no.

"Tell you what," Naraku reached into the left pocket of his suit, pulled out a plastic card and slipped it into my hands "How about a rain check. This is my personal line. Give me a call _whenever_ you like."

I stared at the little gold card in my hands. It had _Naraku Kana_ written in fancy black ink with a phone number and address below it, "Alright."

"Have a wonderful evening Kagome. I look forward to hearing from you soon."

I blushed. The way he said my name sent shivers up my spine. Naraku eyed me up and down then turned and got back into his Mercedes. I bit my lip; the look in his eyes was almost…seductive.

I waited until he drove away before jogging back to my car. I would've ran the lake again but the way my legs were shivering and the moisture coming from between them suggested that I go home.

I couldn't believe that my body reacted that way off of one look. It'd been so long I almost didn't recognize the feeling. Naraku had actually turned me on…

I shook my head, _get it together Kagome!_

**{Normal P.O.V}**

Sesshomaru dropped his briefcase at the door and entered his home exhausted as usual. Tonight has been exceptionally rough. Not only had he worked after hours to meet an important deadline, an unexpected visitor had arrived and _that_ was a visit he was not prepared for.

Sesshomaru unbuttoned his shirt as he made his way through the kitchen towards the bedroom. His mind was exasperated and he was beyond annoyed to say the least. All he could think about was taking a nice hot shower and collapsing into a deep sleep…today had just not been his day.

As Sesshomaru entered the master suite, he noticed steam coming from beneath the bathroom door. _Great, _he thought bitterly_ I'm going to have to wait for Kagome to get out._

For a second, Sesshomaru's mind floated back to a distant memory. When they had first moved in together, he and Kagome would take long bubble baths with each other or make love as the steaming water poured over their yearning bodies. Sesshomaru would grab Kagome by the thighs and hoist her up against the glass of the shower while taking long deep strokes in and out of her moist walls. She in turn would claw at his back and moan his name until he sped up the pace and Kagome screamed in sweet ecstasy.

Sesshomaru shook his head.

His manhood was starting to become hard and he knew that such an action would be no use. He hadn't touched Kagome in almost a year and there was no way he could possibly do it now.

Sesshomaru was about to leave the room and wait in the study when a faint strange smell entered his nostrils. It was sweet yet tangy at the same time and for a moment Sesshomaru thought it familiar. He moved to the left, closer to the source of the odor. It was coming from Kagome's hamper.

Curiously, Sesshomaru picked up the lid of the small wicker hamper. Although the smell was still faint it was strongest near a pair of pink jogging pants. _Kagome must've worn these today_. Sesshomaru lifted the pants and almost immediately his eyes narrowed to a small damp smudge between the legs.

Then it clicked.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was seeing. He remembered the smell now. It was the smell of Kagome's secretion when she became aroused! But how could that be? _He_ certainly hadn't seen the Miko all day…

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru turned around to see the innocent yet confused look on her face. She was standing in the bathroom doorway with her hair in a bun wearing nothing but a towel and slippers.

"What is this?" Sesshomaru fought to control his growing anger as his mind began to race.

"My jogging pants?"

"No," In one swift movement Sesshomaru was inches away from Kagome. He grabbed her by the arm and shoved the pants closer to her face, "_This."_

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Kagome yanked her arm away and took a few steps back. How dare he grab her that way?

Sesshomaru clenched his teeth, "Why do they smell as if you were aroused while wearing them?" He knew Kagome would never cheat on him, but the fact that something or _someone_ else had sparked her stimulation made him livid.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me woman!"

"I'm not!" Kagome snapped back. She was beginning to feel hot and her cheeks flushed a deep crimson. A part of her did feel guilty for not washing the pants immediately. But still, it's not like Kagome did anything wrong. Her body had acted on its own. What was she supposed to do? Walk around like a hormone-less zombie because _Sesshomaru_ refused to touch her?

"You know I don't get it," Kagome inhaled as tears began to threaten her eyes "I sit here every night, waiting for you to come home. I wait for you to come to bed, _hoping_ that you'll hold me. _Hoping_ that you'll want to talk to me or touch me like you used to. But you don't. And no matter how hard I try you continue to shut me out. What did I do Sessho? Why do you treat me this way?"

Sesshomaru's face hardened. It was a lot easier for him to ignore Kagome when his back was turned to her, but staring at the desperation and hurt in her face made him want to jump off a cliff. He couldn't bring himself to talk to Kagome anymore. Not after what he'd done. Although Sesshomaru knew that being cold and distant from her was hurtful, knowing the truth would only break Kagome and he was not ready for that. He didn't know if he ever would be.

Sesshomaru dropped the pants and headed to his dresser. He pulled out a shirt and a pair of slacks then threw them into a duffle bag.

"What are you doing?" Kagome wiped her eyes and took a few steps towards him.

"Leaving," Sesshomaru said coldly. He couldn't take seeing her this way. Perhaps sleeping at the office would clear his mind and allow him to think.

"Where are you going?"

Silence.

"Sesshomaru where are you going?" Kagome moved in front of the bedroom door "Talk to me, _please_."

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and tossed her on the bed. He wasn't aggressive but he made sure to be rough enough so that she wouldn't follow him, "Stay here."

Kagome's eyes flooded with tears as she watched him walk out of the bedroom. She clutched her chest, trying to breathe as the pieces of her heart began to shatter. How many nights was he going to ignore her? How long was she supposed to endure his coldness? Kagome loved Sesshomaru more than he knew but it was becoming harder and harder to determine whether or not he felt the same anymore. And if Sesshomaru wasn't willing to communicate with her what else could she possibly do to make things better? She was starting to get tired of trying…

Kagome crawled beneath her covers and curled into a ball. Her body felt numb and she wished more than ever that someone was there to hold her. She couldn't take it anymore.

At that moment she made a silent vow. One that she promised herself to never break…that night was going to be the _last_ night she would cry herself to sleep ever again.

**Xoxo**

**Courageous Pearl**

**I know this chapter is a bit longer than the others but it was really important to me to get that last bit in there! I hope you all enjoyed it! My next update won't be for about two weeks because I'm moving back on campus and I don't think I'll have time to put chapter 4 up before then. So what do you think? Please review!**


	4. What's Done in the Dark

**WARNING! This chapter contains an explicit element! Read at your own discretion. Thank you!**

**Chapter Four**

**What's Done in the Dark**

…

_**{Normal P.O.V}**_

Rin Kiwoshama was an excellent secretary. That much she knew for certain. In her two short years of working for the Taisho Company, Rin had never missed a day of work, received a customer complaint, been in trouble with her boss or even used _one_ day of her vacation time to pretend that she was sick. There had never been a problem or concern that Rin didn't know how to handle; Sesshomaru had trained her on how to run his office very well.

He'd also shown her what to do in a crisis situation. Meaning, a client has come by unannounced or unwanted and it was _her_ job to get rid of them. So when Rin saw the raven haired woman in the oversized black petty coat and red pumps enter the lobby that afternoon, she knew exactly what to say…or so she thought.

The woman glared at Rin as she approached the desk slowly. The look on her face was intimidating—almost sinister—as if the woman had arrived determined to raise hell if she had to.

Rin remained calm and waited until the unwanted visitor was close enough, "Hello. Welcome to Taisho Co. What can I do for you today?" She asked politely.

The woman rolled her dark violet eyes, "Is Sesshomaru here?"

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Taisho is out of the office today."

"Well when do you expect him to be back?"

Rin glanced at her computer. The screen showed nothing but her desktop, however, she needed to seem convincing, "It looks like he'll be gone all afternoon."

"Look," the woman snapped slamming her manicured hands on the desk "I KNOW HE'S BACK THERE AND I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I SEE HIM."

"I'm sorry but—"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" The woman's voice was low and cold now. She exhaled slowly then sucked her teeth "I know his little game ok. I've been playing it for some time now. You can sit here and tell me all that bullshit you've rehearsed but I know Sesshomaru is in this building! How many times are we going to go through this, _really_? Why don't you do me a favor? Stop wasting my time and yours, pick up your little phone, AND TELL HIM I'M HERE!"

Rin looked up calmly. For the past week and a half the same woman had been showing up randomly demanding to see her boss. The first time that it happened, Sesshomaru had been very clear, '_Keep her away from this building' _he said firmly _'she has no business here'._

Rin wasn't stupid, of course. She knew her boss was married. In fact, she'd seen his wife many times…although not much lately. The fact that another woman was making an effort to leave several messages and come by the office repeatedly for Sesshomaru was more than strange. But Rin also knew better than to ask questions. It wasn't her job to. Nevertheless, whoever this woman was gave Rin a bad vibe and she was more than happy to get rid of her.

Rin nodded in the direction of, Hank, the security guard who had been waiting in the corner of the lobby, "Ma'am, unfortunately, Mr. Taisho is not in the office today, as I've already informed you. If you like, I can take a message. Otherwise, I'll have to ask the officer to escort you out of the building."

"Yeah, you can take my message," before Rin could blink the woman had snatched her by the throat and pulled Rin right out of her seat. Immediately, Hank got to his feet and rushed towards them but the sound of his handcuffs clinking together didn't even loosen the woman's deadly grip "Sesshomaru can ignore my calls all he wants but he can't ignore me in person forever! You tell him I came by and if I come back one more time to this bullshit, someone is going to have a problem!"

Hank grabbed the woman by her wrists and freed Rin, who fell to the floor, gasping for air. Rin clutched her chest, trying to breathe. Everything had happened so fast that she could barely think straight.

Rin struggled to her feet, using her desk to support her body back into the chair. She watched as Hank carried the woman over his shoulders while she fought against him. Rin couldn't believe how psychotic the situation had just become.

The woman screamed one last time before she was finally silenced by the noise outside, "You better tell that bastard to buy a lot of blue!"

**{Kagome's P.O.V}**

I never was much of a drinker, but as I poured my second glass of red wine for the evening, it seemed as if alcohol was the only thing—besides Sesshomaru—that could numb me completely.

It was still early. About five thirty I guessed. I couldn't remember how long I'd been sitting on the couch consumed by my thoughts and staring at the plastic card in my hand. I twisted the card between my fingertips slowly, watching the gold letters shimmer back and forth. If I hadn't been so angry, I probably would've never looked at it twice to be honest.

Sesshomaru and I hadn't spoken in six days. The night after our fight, he had returned home to grab some things from his office and left once more. _That_ time I didn't watch him go. I figured if the bastard didn't want to speak to me than I wasn't going to speak to him. Ever since then, I've barely caught a glimpse of him in the house.

_Look how childish your being Kagome…_

I didn't know if it was me or the liquor in my system talking but I didn't care. I'd allowed myself to care this entire time and look where it had landed me. I took another sip of my glass and stared at the card again. _If Sesshomaru wasn't going to appreciate me then why should I stop someone else from doing it?_

I was so annoyed that I didn't think twice when I stumbled to my purse and reached for my cell phone.

He picked up on the third ring, "Hello?"

I closed my eyes, "Naraku its Kagome."

For a moment it was silent and I began to think that I had dialed the wrong number.

I heard a few muffled noises before his velvety baritone returned, "Why Kagome, what a splendid surprise."

I bit my lip, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything"

"Nothing too important." Naraku breathed "I was beginning to think that I would never hear from you again."

"Well…I've recently had a change of heart."

"Really, now?"

"Yes…as a matter of fact, I was wondering if…if…" I swallowed another gulp of my glass. For some reason I was nervous and my throat felt extremely dry "If your offer for dinner still stands?"

Naraku chuckled, "Of course it does."

"Do you have plans for tonight?"

The line became silent again but this time it was only for a few seconds, "No, actually it seems that I am available tonight." Naraku replied smoothly "would eight 'o' clock be too late? I'll need some time to prepare."

I exhaled slowly, "No. Eight is perfect."

"Good. I can pick you up after—"

"I'll come to you," I said quickly. I didn't want to risk Naraku knowing where I lived just yet. I wasn't _that_ crazy "Just tell me where to go."

"Alright Kagome," Naraku said deeply. I felt my insides get hot again when he said my name "I'll have my secretary call this number back with directions to the restaurant. How do you feel about Italian?"

"I love Italian."

_**{Normal P.O.V}**_

Kagome peered out the window of the cab in confusion as it pulled to a slow stop in front of a massive brick house. Her jaw fell open as she took in the sight. The house was three stories high with elegant white columns leading up the perfectly manicured lawn to a set of marble steps. There were huge Victorian style windows on each floor and a veranda wrapping around the property to a beautiful garden and covered patio on the right side.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. Of course, her home was larger than most others she'd seen but the house sitting before her was absolutely breathtaking.

"Um, are we at the right place?" Kagome asked.

The cab driver looked back at her and then at the house, "This is 217 Delatorre Avenue West."

Kagome couldn't hide her confusion. The address that Naraku's secretary had provided her with was the same as the address on the house she was staring at. _But Naraku had mentioned a restaurant, not a house_ she thought to herself.

"Look lady are you getting out or would you like me to take you back?" The cab driver asked impatiently.

Kagome nodded, took a twenty dollar bill out of her purse and exited the cab, "Keep the change."

The cab drove off as Kagome began to walk up the winding driveway. She knew she was in the right location because of the familiar black Mercedes parked near the house. _Maybe this is some kind of bistro_ Kagome wondered.

Her nerves were beginning to become knots in her stomach.

It had taken Kagome almost an hour to pick out something to wear. In the end she had decided on a simple black cocktail dress and black pumps. Her hair was in delicate curls that cascaded down her back and she had decided to wear light make-up.

It had been so long since Kagome had gotten ready for anything that she actually enjoyed the process. She'd felt like a woman again if only for a while. Kagome exhaled before gently pushing the doorbell.

After a few brief moments the marble door swung open and she was met by a pair of ravishing lavender eyes.

For the second time that night Kagome was breathless.

Naraku was dressed in a pair of black slacks with a deep purple Armani shirt. His inky black hair fell gently across a pair of broad shoulders and that ever so familiar scent of lilac that Kagome had grown accustomed to was radiating off of him.

Naraku smiled and stepped to one side, "Kagome you look amazing."

"Thank you," Kagome blushed. She stepped inside the threshold and Naraku closed the door behind her. The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. It had high ceilings, tiled floors, and an intricate winding staircase to one side.

"I hope you found the place okay." Naraku came behind Kagome and placed a glass of white wine in her hand.

She offered him a genuine smile, "Well you had mentioned a restaurant so I was a bit confused when the cab brought me here."

Naraku chuckled, "You'll soon find that I enjoy surprises. Besides, I don't know anyone who can make a better chicken carbonara than me."

…

Kagome was elated.

The evening had been more than pleasant. Naraku had arranged his patio with lots of candles, white rose petals and soft music. It was all very dreamy. The fact that he could cook blew Kagome's mind completely. The chicken carbonara that Naraku prepared had her taste buds running laps and her stomach more than full.

Kagome took a sip of what she guessed was her third glass of wine. She didn't know what kind it was but it made her feel relaxed and in a way…stimulated. Throughout the course of the meal, Naraku had told her stories of his childhood and upbringing. Kagome couldn't remember the last time she'd had such a wonderful time but she knew that she didn't want it to end.

"Can I ask you a question?" Naraku asked smoothly.

"Sure," Kagome giggled. She watched as he got up and kneeled by her feet. Kagome's heart sped up a little as Naraku slowly removed her pumps, "Have you ever had a Swedish foot massage?" He smiled.

"N-No. Can't say that I have."

Naraku propped her left foot on his knee and began working his strong hands among her toes, "They're very relaxing."

Kagome bit her lip, "Really? You're very cultured Naraku."

"What do you mean?"

"You were raised in Japan, went to school in the states, somehow learned to make the best Italian food I've ever tasted and now you know how to give Swedish massages? Is there any part of the world you haven't been?"

"Oh yes," Naraku said lowly "But I plan to travel there very soon."

Kagome's eyes fluttered as his hands began to move up the length her calf then back to her ankle. His touch was firm yet gentle at the same time. She took another sip of wine and allowed her head to hang back.

"What made you change your mind?" Naraku continued the conversation. Although his mind was focused on the massage, he couldn't help but notice how creamy and smooth Kagome's skin felt alongside his. He wanted to lick and suck each one of her beautifully manicured toes but willed himself against it…for the moment.

"Hmm?" Kagome opened her eyes and stared down at him.

"What made you change your mind about having dinner with me?"

"I couldn't…" Kagome sighed "I just couldn't take it anymore." The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them but a part of her didn't want to keep them bottled up anymore.

"Couldn't take what, if I may ask?"

She inhaled slowly, "Sesshomaru. The way he treats me…he's so cold. Like I don't matter to him. I try to fix things between us but nothing ever changes."

Until that point Naraku had never heard the name. He obviously knew that Kagome was involved with someone else, and he'd never really cared about that part. But now that Naraku knew Sesshomaru's name, he automatically despised it.

An unfamiliar feeling filled his body. Naraku didn't like the fact that another man was consuming Kagome's thoughts during _his_ moment.

"You don't deserve to be treated like that Kagome," He breathed. Naraku inched his hands up to her thigh. He could feel the heat radiating from between her legs and it hardened him.

Kagome felt her throat dry up. She was trying to think about the conversation but her mind could only focus on the fact that she was becoming increasingly aroused. Every touch of Naraku's hand sent a shiver up her spine that she had never felt before, "I…" Kagome tried to speak but her words were silenced by the feeling of his fingers pressing lightly on her damp panties.

"Let me show you," Naraku moved closer, bringing his face only inches from hers while his fingers moved slowly inside of her "How you should be treated."

Kagome's eyes rolled to the back of her head. The pleasure she was feeling at that moment was pure ecstasy and her body craved him.

"Say the word," Naraku reached behind her back and felt his way to her zipper. He found it with ease and freed Kagome's ample breasts from the dress.

Kagome was staring up at him with buttermilk eyes. A moan was rising in her throat but she was silenced by his lips, unrelenting and searching against hers. She wanted to stop him, but his lips and body felt too good and I had been so long since the last time she had felt like a woman. Sesshomaru was never this passionate with her. He had never harbored the ferocious passion that Naraku presented at that moment.

It vaguely occurred to her that Naraku's strong arms had lifted her from the chair and into the house. The next thing she knew, he was slamming her against what felt like a wall. His lips had long left her mouth and were now trailing down her neck.

"Just say the word," Naraku breathed heavily against her as he grabbed her breasts and began to suck on them hungrily.

Kagome's eyes closed shut. She didn't have the strength to stop him as he began to rip off her panties and she didn't want to. A part of her knew that after she allowed this to happen, things would forever be drastically changed but she didn't care. She _needed_ it.

"Yes…" Kagome moaned in his ear.

The last thought that passed through her head before succumbing to him was that maybe the bedroom would be a better place to do it but it was obvious that Naraku was making the wall work for them just fine. Then her thoughts ceased completely.

...

**Xoxo**

**Courageous Pearl**

**Tada ! **

**I just want to say that I really appreciate the reviews and your thoughts about the story so far. It was because of them that I dedicated myself to finishing this chapter sooner than I had originally planned. I don't know when the next update will be but hopefully after I get things started with school I'll be able to continue. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	5. A Level Playing Field

**A/N: It's been mentioned to me that writing in more than one point of view is making my story a bit confusing. So for this chapter I'm going to write the entire thing in 3****rd**** person. Mind you, I enjoy writing in different character's perspectives because I think it adds emotional dynamics to the story but if it will make the reading easier to do it this way, I'll give it a shot. However, I can't promise that the change will be permanent. After all, I would hate to restrict my capacity to be creative or unique! Let me know if it helps! **

**On with the chapter! **

**Chapter Five**

**A Level Playing Field**

…

For the first time in his existence Sesshomaru couldn't help but find that his emotions were becoming harder to contain. The past few weeks of his life had been less than ideal and there were no signs of things getting better anytime soon. Sesshomaru exhaled heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He had no one to blame for his troubles but himself.

He closed his eyes and allowed his thoughts to drift to Kagome. Sesshomaru hadn't spoken to her in over a week. Ever since the night of their last fight he had tried to avoid her if he could help it. The image of Kagome's helpless brokenhearted expression was still fresh in Sesshomaru's mind and the idea of seeing it yet again was more than he could bring himself to face. Eventually, he would have to somehow resolve the situation but Sesshomaru forced that notion out of his mind for the time being. He was about to deal with something much more imperative that called for his immediate attention. Kagome would have to wait.

Sesshomaru got out of his dark blue jaguar and headed towards the small café. His eyes scanned the perimeter of the parking lot. There was no one else outside of the café that he could identify which brought him slight relief. Sesshomaru had only been to this side of town once or twice before. It was nothing like where he lived. The streets were narrow and muddy while the community itself looked as if someone had colored the entire thing grey. Even the air smelled odd.

Sesshomaru entered the nearly empty café. The quicker he could get this over with the better. He spotted her almost as soon as he walked in. She was sitting on a high stool at a table in the corner. Her long inky black hair was tied in a bun and she was wearing an oversized petty coat that covered her entire body.

She offered him a taunting smile as Sesshomaru sat down across from her, "I knew you would get my message." She purred.

"If you put your hands on **any** one of my employees again, I will make it my personal responsibility to make certain that you regret it." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. The very sight of her repulsed him. It was like she was his own little demon plucked straight from the hell that he couldn't pull himself out of.

"How else was I supposed to get your attention?" Kagura sucked her teeth.

"You were given instructions."

"Yeah, well, waiting for you to respond to my emails was taking too long," She snapped at him "Besides, I only have three more months to get you all caught up on parenthood now don't I?"

Sesshomaru's jaw tightened. He was visibly angry and Kagura couldn't get enough of it. She finally had him right where she wanted him and there was no way in hell that he could flee her now.

"What do you want wench?"

"_Wench?"_ Kagura clutched her chest mockingly as if she'd truly been insulted "Is that any way to refer to the mother of your child?"

"You have no proof that the abomination inside of you is mine." Sesshomaru said slowly through gritted teeth.

"Would you be here if you didn't think so?"

Their eyes clashed and silence poured between them.

Had it not been for the accurate timeline of Kagura's pregnancy, Sesshomaru would have every doubt in his mind that the baby wasn't his. But he couldn't deny the possibility. _If only he hadn't been so careless…so weak. _None of this nightmare would be happening.

"Look," Kagura rolled her eyes "We've been through this before. You know just as well as I do what happened that night. You can try to deny the facts in that pathetic little mind of yours all you want but we both know the truth."

"The only truth I know is that you're a conniving whore." Sesshomaru growled.

Kagura shrugged her shoulders, "Doesn't matter sweet cakes. In twelve weeks I'll have all the proof I need that this baby is yours."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Which was?"

"What do you want wench?"

Kagura exhaled heavily. If he called her outside of her name one more time she was going to lose it. She leaned back into her chair and folded her arms, "I want what every expecting mother wants. Assurance that the father of her unborn baby is going to do all he can to make sure she has _everything_ she needs."

Sesshomaru remained silent. He could see the directing that their conversation was headed and he didn't like it one bit.

"Oh come on Sesshomaru, you didn't think I was going to do this by _myself_ did you." Kagura could hardly contain her laugh "Get real."

"Why?" Sesshomaru could feel his body begin to tremble with anger and it took everything inside of him to control it "Why would you continue this pregnancy knowing that we have no connection to each other whatsoever? You should have terminated this before it was too late. I would have given you the resources."

Under any other circumstance, Sesshomaru would never condone abortion. But he couldn't help it. Kagura knew that they were never supposed to speak to each other again. That night was a mistake and should never have happened. They weren't in love, they weren't together…they weren't even infatuated!

Kagura shook her head, "Why settle for five hundred dollars when I could shoot for five hundred thousand?"

Sesshomaru blinked twice. Had he really heard correctly?

"I'm a business woman Sesshomaru," Kagura continued. Her dark eyes narrowed. She'd had enough of beating around the bush and her patience was wearing thin "One who doesn't enjoy the regular nine to five if you catch what I mean. The night I met you, I saw my biggest career opportunity yet. If a kid is all I have to put up with to keep my bank accounts full for the rest of my life…I figure, what the hell."

"You sick bitch."

Kagura laughed again, "Call me what you want. But this little bundle of joy isn't going away anytime soon unless we can make a deal, I promise you that."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe the words coming out of her sordid mouth. Did she _really _expect him to pay for her child? A child that he didn't even know if he had fathered? Had she lost her mind, "No."

"No?"

"No," Sesshomaru repeated crossly "You're not getting a cent of my money."

"Oh really?" Kagura shot back quickly "And how do you think poor Kagome will feel once she finds out?"

Sesshomaru felt his heart skip a beat. There was no way she could have known…

"I know all about your little girlfriend," Kagura snapped "How long have you been together hmm? Three years? That's a long time to throw away over one little slip up that can be easily resolved right here, right now."

"How did you—"

"I have my ways."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Sesshomaru stared at Kagura hard. The expression on her face told him she clearly wasn't bluffing. How she had found out about Kagome was beyond him but he had to do something. Kagome could never find out about this. It would break her heart and Sesshomaru knew that she would never find it in herself to forgive him…

Sesshomaru swallowed hard. There was no other choice, "Five thousand a month until a DNA test is administered." He finally said. There was no way that he was going to allow Kagura to get her hands on any more of his money until something was proven.

"Fine by me," Kagura smiled "You can have the money wired to this account." She pulled out an index card and slid it across the table to him "I'll expect the first deposit by morning."

"And Kagome **stays** out of this?"

"My lips are sealed."

Sesshomaru snatch the card in put it into his pocket. He stood to leave, if he looked at Kagura for one more second Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he could contain himself from throwing her across the café.

"One more thing," Kagura stood up behind him. The mixture of triumph and sarcasm in her voice was more than obvious, "You really should be happy Sesshomaru. Your son is going to grow up knowing how to make the right decisions like you did today."

Sesshomaru stormed out of the café. That bitch was out to ruin his life. What's worse is that he had no way to stop her. He couldn't figure out how one mistake would have the capacity to singlehandedly destroy everything he cared about. His job, his standard of living…his relationship.

Would Kagura be true to her word? Sesshomaru didn't know if he could trust the wench or not but as much as he hated to realize, he didn't have a choice.

…

Naraku watched quietly as Kagome slept beside him. She was an image of absolute beauty in her slumber and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Throughout the night the two of them had spent hours ravishing each other's bodies and enjoying sweet ecstasy. It wasn't until four 'o' clock in the morning that they'd actually stopped to rest.

Naraku had to admit, when he'd first pursued Kagome he had very clear intentions. She was going to be the newest addition to his little black book, his golden egg. There wasn't supposed to be any difference from any other woman he'd been with.

But there was.

Everything about Kagome set him on fire. Her hair, her buttermilk eyes, her lips, her body, even her creamy tan skin all made him crave Kagome's presence. His attraction for her had become unexpectedly more than physical. Naraku found Kagome to be incredibly kind hearted and intelligent. He couldn't dream of how any man could mistreat her…

Like Sesshomaru. The very thought of his name made Naraku's blood boil. Though he barely knew the man, Naraku couldn't stand the idea of Kagome's thoughts and emotions being devoted to some pathetic piece of scum. One that clearly didn't recognize the amazing woman he possessed…or did possess.

Kagome rolled onto her belly and stretched her arms above her head. Her eyelids fluttered open as she yawned.

"Good morning."

She ran a lazy hand through her hair, "How long have you been up?"

"Not long," Naraku lied. In all actuality he had been awake for almost three hours watching her toss and turn.

Kagome sat up and wrapped the comforter around her naked body. The expression on her face was a mixture of deliberation and confusion.

"Is something wrong Miko?"

"I'm a horrible person."

Naraku chuckled, "What makes you say that?"

"The fact that I spent the entire night having an affair," Kagome cradled her head in her hands "And I have the worst headache in the world."

"That's probably because of all the wine," Naraku flipped the comforter off of him and disappeared into the bathroom. After a few seconds he returned with two white pills and a small glass of water, "Here take these, they'll help you feel better."

Kagome looked up, temporarily distracted by Naraku's nude body before her. Even in his normal state the size of Naraku's manhood was very impressive. No wonder why she could feel him so deeply when they…Kagome blushed. She took the water and pills then swallowed them.

"I would hardly call this an affair." Naraku sat back down on the bed. His thick dark hair pooled around his shoulders.

"How can you say that?"

"An affair only happens when someone in an equally committed relationship seeks the company of another."

Kagome looked down at her hands. Up until last night she _had_ been fully committed to her relationship with Sesshomaru. Well, for the most part. She'd been dedicated to him until the emotional neglect had finally worn her down.

"He doesn't appreciate you Miko." Naraku said soothingly.

"That doesn't mean that he deserves to be cheated on." Kagome looked back up at him "And the worst part of it all is that…I don't regret it."

"Come here," Naraku pulled Kagome gently by the arm. She moved closer to him, curling up to his chest as he snaked his strong arms around her.

"I don't understand it," Kagome continued "I'm not some kind of cold-hearted woman who enjoys sleeping around on her boyfriend. I just…I've put up with so much of his distance from me that last night…I felt freed from it all."

"Why do you stay with him?"

Kagome shrugged, "It used to be different. And I would be lying if I said that a part of me doesn't still love him…but I don't know if that's enough anymore."

Naraku clenched his jaw. He didn't want another thought of Sesshomaru to ever run through Kagome's mind again, "Leave him." Naraku whispered "I can give you everything you'd ever want or need Kagome, if you would only let me."

Kagome felt her heart speed up. She had to be honest with herself. Being with Naraku was like taking a fresh breath of air. She felt more like herself around him than she had in the past year. Though they hadn't known each other for a long time, something about Naraku made Kagome feel special again. Like someone actually valued her above everything else. A part of her wanted to find out what else he could make her feel…what new life she could experience by being with him.

But it was too soon…

Although Kagome was curious about taking a chance with someone new, the other part of her was still latched to Sesshomaru. She couldn't help but remember the times he wasn't a complete asshole. She remembered the times when he used to cater to her and be the man that she had originally fallen in love with. The man who called her his everything and shared his world with her. _That_ Sesshomaru was still buried deep inside the jerk that he'd become, and Kagome had hoped that one day he would resurface if she held out long enough. But how long was long enough?

She was so confused…she needed time to think.

"Naraku," Kagome bit her lip "it's not that easy for me. I thought it was but I feel so conflicted right now…"

"About what?"

"What you just said and the fact that my heart and mind are saying two different things to me."

Naraku sighed, "Kagome I want you. I can't deny that fact. I want all of you and I'm not the type of man that shares his treasures."

Kagome inhaled "Would you mind terribly if I asked you to give me some time to think?"

"How much time do you need Miko?"

"Just give me a week to think this all through. My mind is literally racing right now."

Naraku kissed Kagome's forehead then shifted his weight so that they were facing each other. She stared up at him in anticipation as he slowly guided his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Naraku's arms squeezed Kagome's body closer to him and for that moment she'd never felt safer. His kiss told her that he wanted her and that he wasn't willing to let her go so easily.

Naraku pulled away from her after what felt like forever. He was starting to become aroused and he knew that it would only be a matter of time before he wouldn't be able to stop himself. If Kagome wanted some time to collect her thoughts, he'd give it to her. But in the mean time Naraku was going to do a little collecting of his own. He was going to find out everything there was to know about Sesshomaru.

"I'll give you the time you asked for Miko," Naraku breathed into her ear "Just promise not to keep me waiting too long."

"I promise," Kagome pulled his head down and reunited their lips once more. Naraku rolled on to his back, sliding Kagome on top of him in the process. To hell with it. If she was going to leave him for a week, than he was going to give her something to think about while she was gone.

…

…

…

**Again, let me know what you guys think about writing in 3****rd**** person. I hope this chapter was everything you've been waiting for! Until the next update,**

**Xoxo **

**Courageous Pearl **


	6. Too Little Too Late

**Chapter Six **

**Too Little Too Late**

…

InuYasha wrapped one arm around his wife as he settled down beside her on the couch. It had been a long day for him at the office and all the Hanyou wanted to do was relax and spend a little quality time with his woman. Kikyo smiled as InuYasha kissed her forehead before reaching for the remote and turning on the television.

"What kind of movie do you feel like watching?" InuYasha asked as he flicked through the channels.

Kikyo snuggled closer to him, "See if you can find something funny. That horror movie you picked the other night was completely disgusting."

"You didn't like the Human Centipede? That movie is a classic."

Kikyo nudged him playfully, "_No_ and it worries me that you enjoy that kind of genre."

"Okay," InuYasha chuckled. _The Other Guys_ was just beginning on HBO so he decided to settle and put the remote down.

"Babe did you order the Chinese?" Kikyo asked after a few minutes had passed. She looked up knowingly at her husband. As she'd suspected, the expression on his face suggested that he'd forgotten.

"I was just about to go get the menu in the kitchen," InuYasha offered her a teasing smile.

"Sure you were."

"What, you don't believe me?"

Kikyo climbed onto her husband's lap. Her deep hazel eyes stared into his, "InuYasha we've been married for four years now. I know you." She leaned forward and kissed him lovingly on the lips, "So no, I don't believe you."

"Alright, you got me," InuYasha pulled her closer to his chest. The feel of her legs straddling his waist was beginning to excite him "So what's my punishment for lying?"

"Oh I'll think of _something_…but right now I'm hungry." Kikyo giggled. She slid off of his lap then turned towards the kitchen, "You want sesame chicken right?"

"With an egg roll and extra duck sauce."

"I know."

InuYasha smirked inwardly. He enjoyed the fact that his wife knew everything there was to know about him and then some. In all actuality, he was beyond grateful for her. Kikyo had stuck by his side through all of his ups and downs and he loved her unconditionally for it. The two of them were like a team. He couldn't find a better woman to be in his life if he wanted to.

A few moments passed before the sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the house. InuYasha sat up slowly. They hadn't been expecting any guests that night and there was no way that the delivery boy for their Chinese food could've arrived _that_ quickly. The Hanyou sighed as he got up and made his way towards the front door, "I got it."

…

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was doing. Throughout his entire life he'd always been able to handle his own problems. He'd always viewed those who ask for help as weak and had **never** dared to put himself in that category.

But things had gotten too deep. The situation with Kagura was much more complicated now, and Sesshomaru knew that if he didn't do something soon it was only a matter of time before things got worse.

Sesshomaru needed someone to talk to. But not just anybody…

There was only one person on the planet that had ever seen him in distress once before…

Sesshomaru knocked on the door again, this time with a bit of urgency. His nerves were beginning to get the best of him each moment he stood on the dimly lit porch.

A few moments passed before the door finally swung open.

InuYasha couldn't mask the look of surprise on his face as he stared at his brother. Sesshomaru wasn't the type of sibling to occasionally drop by to visit his family. Hell, unless business was involved, Sesshomaru didn't even call. So before his older brother could even open his mouth, InuYasha knew something was up.

"I'd like to speak with you." Sesshomaru said lowly. His face was still but his eyes were pleading.

InuYasha nodded and stepped aside as Sesshomaru entered the house.

"Hey babe it came out to twelve fifty—oh," Kikyo stopped short as she entered the living room with the phone in her hand. Her eyes panned curiously between her husband and her brother-in-law, "Sesshomaru, what a nice…surprise. I didn't know you were stopping by."

Sesshomaru nodded in her direction, "Please forgive my sudden intrusion."

"Oh nonsense," Kikyo smiled "You always welcome in our home." She looked at InuYasha inquiringly, who simply shrugged his shoulders in return.

"Honey we're going to take care of some things in the office," InuYasha kissed Kikyo's forehead lightly "The money for the food is in my wallet on the table."

With that being said, the two men disappeared up the winding staircase.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I've cheated on Kagome."

"You did WHAT?"

InuYasha turned around in shock as Sesshomaru sank into one of the plush armchairs beside his desk. He must have been dreaming.

Sesshomaru cradled his head in his hands. The words felt like poison dripping from his tongue and he felt thoroughly disgusted with himself, "It wasn't recent. It happened a long time ago."

"You cheated on Kagome!"

"I just said that."

InuYasha folded his arms across his chest. He didn't know whether he should punch his brother in the face or listen to what pathetic excuse he'd come up with; "Are you insane? Don't you know how much Kagome loves you? How could you possibly betray her with some whore—"

"INUYASHA," Sesshomaru snapped, his dark eyes narrowing "I didn't come here for your criticism."

InuYasha scoffed, "Oh yes you did. You didn't think you could just come here and say something that foul and not expect me to tell you how much of a jackass you are did you? I don't know about you, but I love Kagome. No matter what she may have done to you to make you upset, she didn't deserve to be cheated on!"

Silence filled the space between them as the two siblings glared at each other. Sesshomaru would've said something back in response but he couldn't. Everything that InuYasha had said was true. Kagome didn't deserve what he'd done. Sesshomaru no longer deserved her love…well, what was left of it after this horrible mess.

InuYasha exhaled slowly, "How long was a long time ago?"

"At least a year."

"Did you tell Kagome?"

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw, "I couldn't…it would hurt her too deeply."

InuYasha went behind his desk and pulled two small shot glasses from his drawer. The moment called for something strong and alcoholic if they were going to talk without fighting. No matter how much InuYasha wanted to yell and criticize his brother for his infidelity, he knew that it was no easy task for Sesshomaru to admit a mistake. InuYasha filled the glasses with cognac and handed one to Sesshomaru.

"It only happened once," Sesshomaru said after a few moments had passed "And I've never touched that woman again. I haven't even thought about it."

InuYasha nodded slowly, "Do you regret it?"

"Every waking moment of my life."

"Well that explains your attitude changes lately…and Kagome's missing picture from your office."

"I couldn't stand being around Kagome knowing what I've done. I don't deserve her but I can't imagine my life without her." Sesshomaru rubbed his temples. What made him disregard the most important thing in his life for Kagura…that treacherous bitch? The very bitch that was ruining his life by the second. He had no one to blame but himself.

"You need to tell Kagome and ask her for forgiveness." InuYasha sighed "Yes, she'll be hurt but it's not worth losing her in the long run."

"I know Kagome will find it in her heart to forgive me…but telling her the truth about my betrayal is not the part I'm torn about."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru swallowed his shot. The dark liquor burned as it flowed down his throat and he welcomed the pain, "The woman I cheated on Kagome with…is pregnant. She claims her offspring is mine."

InuYasha's jaw dropped. He had more than a piece of his mind to give, but at that moment, his words were overcome by shock. Sesshomaru…a father? The idea alone seemed crazy enough. And the fact that his brother may have impregnated some random whore…that was even worse.

"I know what you're thinking," Sesshomaru said solemnly "How could I have been so careless? I realize I've made a horrible mistake InuYasha…I do. But I feel as if there's no way to fix it at this point. Kagura demands payment to take care of her child or else she'll tell Kagome. I don't even know if it's mine."

InuYasha shook his head in disbelief, "If you tell Kagome before…Kagura does, what power will she have over you then?"

"You don't get it, Kagome must never know. She'll leave me if she does."

"And she should!" InuYasha could feel his anger rising and he fought hard to keep himself from exploding. He didn't feel sorry for Sesshomaru. His heart ached for Kagome. How could his brother betray the best woman he's ever had? How could he be so heartless? "What makes you think Kagome would put up with someone who doesn't love her? You don't deserve that woman. As long as I can remember she's always been there for you. Yet in spite of everything, you still chose to take her for granted? You have no right to keep her from the truth or from making her own decision you selfish bastard."

Sesshomaru felt as if a dagger had been thrown into his heart. How could he argue? His life had become a complete mess and it was his entire fault.

"Look," InuYasha exhaled angrily "If you're not going to be man enough to tell Kagome the truth…then you need to figure out if that baby is yours."

"Kagura is being tested as soon as she gives birth…in about three months."

"Shit…" InuYasha shook his head. He couldn't believe Sesshomaru had let the situation continue this far, "And if you really don't want Kagome to know...you need to get rid of that Kagura bitch…for good."

"How?"

"That's your problem."

Sesshomaru stood up. He'd heard more than enough and he'd come to a decision. From now on, he was going to try to work things out with Kagome. The thought of losing her scared him more than anything and he was willing to do whatever it took to keep her. And as for Kagura…he'd figure out a way to keep her as far away as possible.

"This conversation stays between us." Sesshomaru growled, staring at his younger brother. He didn't need any more problems on top of the ones he already had to deal with.

"Trust me; I don't want to be involved in your twisted lies. Unlike you, I would never hurt Kagome. You're the one who needs to come clean." InuYasha spat.

Without another word between them, Sesshomaru left the study. The Han-you sighed. As a brother, InuYasha would always be there for Sesshomaru no matter what mistakes he made. But as a man, he'd never been more disgusted with Sesshomaru in his entire life.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome rubbed her neck sorely as she sat up in the old leather recliner. She'd fallen asleep in an awkward position and now there was a huge knot in her neck. She got up and stretched, noticing a wool blanket fall off of her in the process. Kagome picked up the blanket and folded it neatly. Her mother must have put it over her while she snoozed.

Kagome sighed as she made her way to the bathroom. In truth, she was hiding. There was so much going on in her life that she needed somewhere to sort it all out in peace. Staying at Naraku's was out of the question. He'd only distract her from her thoughts. Going home was even more out of the question. When Kagome had stopped by her house to pick up a few things, she was greeted with emptiness as usual. She could've stayed. Knowing Sesshomaru, he wouldn't have been home anytime soon. But for some reason being in the house only made her angrier. The emptiness reminded Kagome of why she was in this situation to being with…

She'd considered going to Sango's house but Kagome knew her friend. Sango would've known something was wrong and bombard Kagome with questions she wasn't ready to answer. So after ruling out the first three options there was only one place left…her parents house.

Kagome hadn't visited her parents in months. Though her mother had constantly asked her to stop by, Kagome would always be too busy. It's not like they lived very far. Her mother and father owned a cozy house only about an hour outside of the city where Kagome lived with Sesshomaru. Given the current situation, Kagome thought it would be the perfect time to get away spend a few days with her family. They'd been more than elated to hear the news.

Kagome splashed cool water on her face then looked in the mirror. There were dark circles underneath her eyes and her skin seemed paler than usual. _Look at you_ Kagome sighed _this stress is turning you into a zombie. _

There was a light knock on the door, "Kagome, darling is that you?"

"Yes," Kagome dried her face with a towel then opened the door.

Mrs. Higurashi stood before her with a wooden spoon in her hand, "I thought I heard you wake up. Did you have a good nap sweet heart? You looked awfully tired in there."

"Yeah I guess I was…Is dad home yet?"

"No, he'll be at the office until about seven."

Kagome nodded. The smell of garlic and oregano floated past her nostrils, "Are you cooking?"

"I'm making spaghetti for dinner," Mrs. Higurashi beamed "Your favorite! I figured since you don't really come home that often, we might as well have a nice family dinner while you're here. Would you mind coming to help me finish?"

"Sure mom."

Kagome followed her mother into the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi had a full spread of vegetables and tomato sauce on the counter already. There were two huge pots of water boiling on the stove and a loaf of bread on a pan near the oven.

"Wow, look at all this." Kagome gestured to the array of ingredients.

"Well you didn't think I'd just make spaghetti by itself did you?" Mrs. Higurashi chuckled "We'll also be having garlic bread, some steamed broccoli and corn, there's cherry pie in the oven, and a chocolate cake for dessert."

Kagome smiled. Her mother was a professional homemaker. She always went over the top when it came to cooking, cleaning, and laundry. Although there had only been four of them living in the house, Kagome remembered how her mother would prepare banquet sized spreads for dinner when she was a child. It made her happy to see that things haven't changed.

"Kagome, why don't you start putting those meatballs together? The eggs and bread combs are over there by the bowl." Mrs. Higurashi handed her daughter an apron then made her way to the cutting board where an onion and a yellow pepper awaited her.

Kagome did as she was instructed.

After a few moments had passed, Mrs. Higurashi broke the silence, "So dear, how's Sesshomaru doing these days? It's a shame he didn't come with you, I would've liked to see my soon to be son-in-law too."

Kagome cleared her throat. Her mother always talked about how her daughter and Sesshomaru would one day be married…mostly out of the desire for grandchildren. Once upon a time, Kagome entertained the thought of a union with Sesshomaru too. It had been her dream to become his wife and to have his children. But with the way things were going lately, she knew there was a slim chance of _that ever_ happening. However, there was no way she about to let her mother know, "He had a business conference out of town" Kagome lied. She was a horrible liar but the fact that the two of them had their backs facing each other made it a bit easier.

"Really," Mrs. Higurashi said genuinely, "That's too bad. How _is_ everything going between you two?"

"Things are…fine."

Kagome heard the chopping of the onion stop for a moment. She didn't consider her mother a fool. Ever since she was a child, Kagome's mother had always known when something was wrong. It was a mother's intuition she guessed, and this time would be no different. Kagome continued to roll the meatballs, silently praying that Mrs. Higurashi wouldn't ask any more pressing questions.

"You know sweet heart," Mrs. Higurashi finally said "Relationships aren't always peaches and cream. Sometimes they require a little bit of work."

"I know."

"Then you should also know that when you have a good relationship, you fight to keep it…no matter what rough patches may come up."

Kagome sighed. She didn't want to confide her relationship problems in her mother but she needed advice from someone. It wasn't that Kagome didn't trust her mother; she just felt awkward trying to relate. However, something was better than nothing, "Mom can I ask you a question?"

"What's that honey?"

"Have you and dad ever had any…issues in your marriage?"

Mrs. Higurashi raised an eyebrow, "I don't understand what you mean. Every relationship has issues dear."

"Well, has dad ever paid you any less attention than he does now?"

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled. She opened a box of pasta and poured it into one of the boiling pots of water, "You father has always been quite persistent with his affections towards me. I was the one who never gave him the time of day."

"Really?" Kagome turned to face her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi blushed, "Yep. When I first met your father I was dating a man named Kohutsu. I thought for sure that Kohutsu and I would end up being married with a family one day. Your father was so jealous of him. He would constantly try to get my attention even when Kohutsu was around."

"So what happened?"

"Well," Mrs. Higurashi sighed "After a few years, Kohutsu and I started having issues. We were arguing a lot and I didn't feel happy with him anymore. Your father was one of my close friends and he let me confide in him when Kohutsu and I would fight. Eventually, I realized that your father was the man I truly loved. He was always there for me, kind and gentle. I was so caught up in trying to work things out with Kohutsu that I didn't notice I had a good man right in front of me."

Kagome nodded slowly. It was interesting that her parents had gone through something similar to her current situation. What if Sesshomaru was her Kohutsu? What if Naraku was like her father? Kagome chewed her bottom lip. Was it possible?

"Are you alright sweetie?" Mrs. Higurashi eyed her daughter.

"What did you do when you realized that you loved dad?" Kagome answered.

"It wasn't an easy decision. I had to really weigh it out. Kohutsu and I had a great history together but things weren't the same anymore. I hoped that they would return to normal but it was useless. Your grandmother used to tell me that people entered your life for a reason, season, or a lifetime. I had to realize that Kohutsu's presence had run his course in my life."

"Then what did you do?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "I followed my heart. I broke things off with Kohutsu and allowed a new relationship into my life with your father…and it was the best choice I've ever made."

Just as Kagome was about to ask another question, the front door handle jiggled then swung open.

"Speak of the devil," Mrs. Higurashi beamed. She put down the vegetables and met her husband with a kiss as he entered the kitchen.

Mr. Higurashi wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close to him. Kagome sighed as she observed her parent's embrace. What if she and Naraku could be like that? Kagome could almost see herself with an apron on, in a nice little kitchen, cooking dinner for Naraku and smiling as he walked in the door from a long day at work…things she used to do for Sesshomaru such a long time ago.

"Hey, there's my baby girl," Mr. Higurashi made his way to Kagome and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey dad,"

"How was work dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she went back to her place at the stove.

Mr. Higurashi unbuttoned his tie, "Great. Things are really picking up with this new merchandise the company put out." He paused, "Something smells good."

"It's spaghetti. It'll be done in about fifteen minutes."

"Mmm, mmm. Then I guess I better go wash up before supper."

Mr. Higurashi kissed his wife on the lips as he made his way back out of the kitchen and disappeared down the hall.

Kagome bit her lip again. She couldn't deny it. Something inside of her yearned for the type of chemistry her mother and father had. It was obvious that they were in love…and happy. They'd been married for almost twenty five years…._married_. Kagome wondered if she'd ever have her chance to walk down the aisle and with whom, "Hey mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Did you ever think that maybe you were making the wrong decision when you decided to break up with Kohutsu?"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head, "My heart knew that he was the one. Once I got out of my own way and realized it for myself, I knew I was certain."

"And what happened to Kohutsu?"

"You know, I'm not that sure. I heard from a mutual friend of ours that he ended up marrying someone a few years after I married your father."

"Do you ever think about him?" Kagome wondered.

Mrs. Higurashi turned to face her daughter, "I did at first…but the happiness I felt being with your father made all of my old feelings disappear. I thought about what life would be like, had I stayed and tried to save my relationship with Kohutsu…but it was nothing compared to the life I was building with your father."

Kagome mulled over her thoughts. What if she had a good man waiting for her too? Could life with Naraku be better than her life with Sesshomaru? There were a lot of 'what ifs' running through her mind but Kagome knew she needed to make a decision.

"Kagome?"

"Huh?"

Mrs. Higurashi narrowed her eyebrows, "Are you sure you're alright? That's the second time you've gone off and stared into space. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No, I'm okay mom." Kagome rinsed her hands in the sink then dried them with a paper towel "Hey do you mind if I go back to the city after dinner? There's something I need to take care of."

Mrs. Higurashi pouted, "But you just got here."

"I know. I promise I'll come back to visit next weekend. There's just something really important I need to do…tonight."

"Well…" Mrs. Higurashi shrugged "I guess that's alright. Just make sure you tell your father."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshomaru carefully lit the lavender scented candles one by one. He'd placed them along the banister, the countertops and everywhere else he could fit them. Lavender was Kagome's favorite fragrance. Sesshomaru glanced at his watch. It was well past ten 'o' clock that evening and he wondered where Kagome had gone. It wasn't like her to be out so late. But then again…how would he know? Sesshomaru couldn't even remember the last time he'd come home before Kagome went to sleep.

All of that was about to change. Sesshomaru looked around at the decorations he'd put into place. Yes, _decorations_. He'd littered white rose petals all over the floor, there was soft music playing in the background, and the candles were a nice touch. Sesshomaru made his way into the kitchen to check on the food. He'd prepared three types of hand rolled sushi that he knew Kagome would love. There was red wine chilling in a bed of ice and strawberries lay neatly on a tray.

Sesshomaru smirked to himself. He'd done better than he thought. Kagome would be thrilled to see the romantic side of him again and he had to admit…it was refreshing to see it himself.

A few moments passed before the sound of a door slamming echoed from outside. Sesshomaru stepped into the hallway and waited for Kagome to enter. He wanted to see the look of surprise on her face once she saw everything he'd done.

The doorknob twisted and Kagome entered the house slowly. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Hello Kagome," Sesshomaru walked up to her and kissed her forehead lightly.

Kagome remained still, her eyes panned the living room, observing the candles and rose petals. She gestured to them skeptically, "What is all of this?"

Sesshomaru smiled. For some reason the look on Kagome's face showed more confusion than surprise but he figured she was simply in shock at it all, "It's for you." He took her by the hand and began walking towards the kitchen.

Kagome lingered behind him is silence as she saw the tray of strawberries, the wine, and the finely rolled sushi set out on the table.

"I figured we could have a light dinner and—" Sesshomaru paused as Kagome withdrew her hand from his. He turned to face her, "What's the matter?"

"I ate at my parent's house," Kagome said lowly. She put her keys on the table and sighed "Sesshomaru, we need to talk."

Sesshomaru blinked twice. His heart sped up a little, but as always, his face remained calm. He reached for a tiny remote by the stereo and turned the music off. Kagome chewed her bottom lip and averted her eyes, something she only did when she was bothered, "What's the matter love?"

Kagome suddenly narrowed her eyes. Did he just call her _love?_ Anger began to slowly rise within her. After all this time, after all the emotional abuse, how could he say something like that as if nothing had changed between them? It made her livid, "I can't believe you." She scoffed.

"Come again?"

"I've been trying for months, to figure out why you were being such a jerk to me." Kagome's face flushed crimson as she stormed towards Sesshomaru and poked him in the chest "And now, you want to pull this stunt? Now that _you're ready_, you can finally stop treating me like dirt?"

Sesshomaru was at a loss for words. He'd thought that Kagome would be elated at his attempt to surprise her. However, the complete opposite was happening, "Kagome, please calm down so that we can talk."

"Talk?_"_ Kagome could practically feel steam coming from her ears. The nerve of this bastard! She'd been trying to _talk_ to him for weeks and all he ever did was blow her off. Her blood began to boil as she thought about all the times he'd hung up on her when she called or ignored her when she tried to approach him, "Now you want to talk to me? After all those times I practically _begged_ you to let me know what was wrong with you. You hung up in my face and ignored me like I didn't matter! Do you have any idea how that felt Sesshomaru? Do you? To think that something was wrong with me, virtually driving myself crazy, when the real problem was that you were being an arrogant asshole! Let me guess, you've had some kind of epiphany and decided to change your ways?"

Sesshomaru reach out to grab her hand but Kagome angrily snatched it away. He exhaled, "Kagome I apologize. These past few months have been very rough for me and I realize we've been having some issues but—"

"_Some issues?"_ Kagome shook her head "Sesshomaru please don't insult me by trying to make light of what's really going on. No, try the words emotional neglect. I'm supposed to be your girlfriend, you're partner. But for the last year you've been nothing but cold and distant to me and I've done nothing to deserve it. I tried so many times to fix things between us but you never let me in…" Tears suddenly began to flood Kagome's eyes and she brought her hands to her face. All of the pent up emotion she had towards Sesshomaru was finally coming out but it was like word vomit. She couldn't control it.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. He felt like the most selfish man in the world. He knew that his actions towards Kagome had taken some affect on her but he never imagined it would be this much. Sesshomaru hugged Kagome tighter as she cried in his arms. He vowed to himself that he would make things right, "Kagome, I'm so sorry."

She pushed away from him. The look Kagome gave Sesshomaru had him speechless. Her eyes were puffy and water logged but the expression on her face was anger, "I'm sorry too." She said solemnly.

"Kagome?"

She picked her keys up off the table, "I can't do this…with you, anymore."

Sesshomaru felt his heart drop. He didn't believe the words he had just heard. Everything he had tried to prevent was slowly becoming a reality, "Kagome, please…don't do this."

Kagome wiped her eyes, "Sesshomaru, I thought that we would last forever but…things have changed…I'm sorry."

Without another word she brushed past him and headed towards the door. Sesshomaru remained still, unable to process what was happening. He wanted to move but his body wouldn't let him. Was this for real? Was she really leaving him? It wasn't until the front door slammed moments later, that a single tear fell from his eye.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I truly apologize about the delay. When I began this story, it was during my winter break from school. Now I'm back and I've just started my spring semester. Things have been a little busy for me but I'll try my hardest to update more often. To make up for the setback, I've decided to combine two chapters into one nice long chapter for you guys! How did you like it? **

**Xoxoxo**

**Courageous Pearl**


	7. I Spy

**Chapter Seven**

**I Spy**

…

**One Month Later…**

Naraku tapped the tips of his fingers on his desk. The gears of his mind were slowly shifting as he waited patiently for his guest to arrive. When Kagome had shown up at his home a month before, he'd been relieved to say the least. Naraku was a confident man, but there had been moments during the week that Kagome had left, where he questioned if she'd return.

It was strange.

Nothing had been the same in her absence. His house had an emptiness that it'd never held before. His bed had felt extremely abandoned. All Naraku could do was eat, sleep, and think of Kagome. He'd missed her hair, her smile, her laugh, and even the way she breathed as she slept on his chest at night. He'd also missed the sex…

Naraku's eyebrows furrowed heavily. In his twenty-eight years of life, no woman had ever affected him to this extent. To be honest, Naraku didn't know if her influence on him was good or bad. In his mind, Kagome was good for him because she brought contentment into his life. She was smart, funny, and refreshingly independent. She shared her thoughts and goals with him. She was a presence that Naraku could be around and truly _enjoy_.

But Kagome also made him _feel_. Passion and jealously were not familiar emotions for Naraku Kana. All he'd ever done with women was love them and leave them. But with Kagome, Naraku only felt the need to please her. He wanted to provide everything for her…be everything for her. It worried him.

And jealousy…Naraku's blood boiled with the thought of someone else touching _his_ Kagome. The thought of her thinking of another man made him even more livid. He felt she was his precious treasure…one that he would **never** share. And this is exactly why he needed to take care of a certain pest immediately.

The red blinker on his desk phone finally began to flash. Naraku picked up at once, "Hai?"

"Mr. Kana," his secretary replied "There's a Mr. Black in the lobby waiting to see you. He says you're expecting him."

"Send him in."

"Yes sir."

Naraku hung up the phone and within moments the door to his office slowly opened. A man dressed in an all black suit with slick black hair entered the room. Naraku eyed him up and down. The man appeared to be the same height, about 6 foot 4 give or take a few inches. He wore dark shades that covered his eyes, but the features of his face were still strong. Everything on him was black from the band in his hair to the shoes on his feet.

Naraku smirked. The mysteriousness that _Mr. Black_ portrayed was slightly amusing.

"Please, have a seat." He said, gesturing to one of the plush leather chairs before him.

Mr. Black slowly sat down, crossing his long legs in the process.

"Rum?" Naraku stood up and pointed to a cabinet in the corner of his office "It's straight from the Caribbean."

"While I appreciate the hospitality, Mr. Kana, I'd prefer to get straight to business." Mr. Black's voice was deep and full of force.

Naraku shrugged, "Very well." He reached into a drawer, pulled out a thick envelope then tossed it on the desk, "I trust this will cover your fees. You come highly recommended, you know."

"My work speaks for itself," Mr. Black reached for the envelope and thumbed through the money before placing it in a pocket of his suit.

"You're mark's name is Sesshomaru Taisho. It's my understanding that he owns some type of marketing company downtown."

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, a few things actually," Naraku cleared his throat then sat back down "I want to know everything there possibly is to know about this pathetic worm. I want to know who he's acquainted with, where he goes, and who he calls. Hell, if he takes a piss I want to know how many times he shakes before he zips."

Mr. Black nodded once, "I'm very thorough."

"I could do with something useful, if you understand what I mean." Naraku added.

"Personal life or business related?"

"Personal."

"Blackmail?"

"If you can't do better."

"Very well," Mr. Black stood up "I require one month to complete my task. At the end of that month I'll return with my findings."

"I look forward to it."

Without another word between them Mr. Black left the room. Naraku slowly began tapping his fingertips on his desk again. His plan was finally in motion.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome chewed her lip as her phone vibrated lowly in her hand. Sesshomaru's name popped up on her called ID and for a moment, her heart almost sank. It was his seventh time calling her that morning. At first Kagome had tried to ignore him, but with every call she began to wonder if she should answer.

They'd been broken up for a month and Sesshomaru had left her several hundred voicemails, emails, and text messages at work and on her cell phone.

_You gave him his chance to want you back_ Kagome thought to herself _a few calls doesn't mean a thing compared to what he did to you. Besides, you have Naraku now…_

Kagome sighed and tossed the phone onto her bed. She needed to stay strong. Sesshomaru was only making an effort because he'd been exposed for being such an asshole. If it weren't for that, he'd still be acting the same.

Kagome looked in the mirror of her vanity and continued applying her make-up. For the past month, she'd been living with Naraku and she had to admit…it was more than she'd expected. He'd given Kagome her own bedroom with a huge master bathroom and a patio on the side. Although Kagome still slept in his bed every night, she appreciated the fact that Naraku wanted her to have her own space as well. He'd also wined and dined her to no end. Kagome blushed. She felt like she was in an actual relationship again.

Kagome looked over her shoulder as the sound of a soft knock came to her door, "Come in."

Naraku entered the room dressed in a pair of slacks and a long sleeved shirt, "Are you ready darling?" He walked up behind her and kissed her neck.

Kagome giggled, "You still haven't told me where we're going."

"You'll know soon enough." Naraku backed towards the door "The car is ready when you are."

"Okay, give me five minutes."

Kagome watched as he left the room then got up to assemble her purse. She was more than excited to see what Naraku had planned, since he'd refused to tell her anything. Kagome grabbed her brush, a tube of lip gloss, and her compact then threw them into her purse. Once she was finished, she rushed out of her room, flicking the lights off as the door slowly closed behind her.

Moments later, Kagome's phone began to vibrate against the soft cotton sheets of her bed where she'd left it….the caller ID read Sesshomaru.

…

Naraku pulled the car to a slow stop then turned off the engine. They were parked in the back of what seemed to be an enormous warehouse in the middle of two tall buildings. Kagome watched as several large men stood waiting at the front and sides of the place.

"Where are we?" She asked curiously as Naraku opened her door.

He chuckled, pulling her out of the car and kissing her lightly on the forehead, "Patience love. You'll know soon."

"The hour long drive here wasn't patient enough?"

"All we have to do is go inside."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Who are those men?" She stared at a burly looking man by the glass entrance. He was holding a full grown German Sheppard on a thick black leash.

"They're security."

Kagome paused. The look on her face told him that she was more than confused.

"It'll all make sense shortly, I promise."

She smiled, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were kidnapping me."

"Would you mind terribly if I did?" Naraku smirked coyly.

"Not at all."

He took her by the hand and the two of them made their way to a glass entrance. Two of the security guards with German sheppards nodded in Naraku's direction. As they approached the warehouse, Kagome noticed the words "_Kana Corp"_ written in elegant black letters on one of the doors; much like the card Naraku had given her when they met.

"Is this one of your offices?"

Naraku pulled out a set of keys, then glanced at the writing, "Not quite." He opened the glass doors and the two of them stepped inside. Kagome inched closer to him. The lights were off and it was so dark she couldn't see a thing, "Naraku?"

"Kagome I need to go turn on the lights. Just give me one moment and stand right here."

"Okay."

She felt him let go of her hand. Kagome's throat became incredibly dry. She was anxious and excited all at once.

"Are your eyes closed?" Naraku called to her from a short distance. The anticipation in his voice made Kagome's heart flutter.

"Yes." She inhaled.

There was a soft _click_ sound.

"Open them."

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and the sight before her left her speechless.

She was standing at the top of a marble staircase that descended into a plush white carpet. Marble display cases lined the white walls with glass shelves that circled around the room in an elegant arrangement. On the furthest wall there was an enormous fireplace below a very expensive looking painting. In the middle of the room there was a glass table with two black satin chairs and a bottle of champagne sitting in ice.

Kagome's eyes widened as she noticed that each of the shelves contained small shimmering objects. She gasped… diamonds! There were hundreds of diamonds resting gracefully on what looked like lavish white cushions.

Naraku chuckled as he snaked his arms around Kagome's waist and kissed her softly on the neck. The look on Kagome's face was priceless and it made him very pleased to know that he'd been successful in surprising her.

"Naraku…" Kagome finally managed to say "What is all of his?"

He smiled, "Is my company's best luxury show room."

"I didn't know you sold diamonds!"

"It's a side venture," Naraku took her by the hand and began making his way down the staircase "We also have rubies, emeralds, crystals, and some pearls."

Kagome shook her head. Her mind was racing a million miles a minute. She'd never seen anything like this before. Why had Naraku decided to bring them here? Was this some type of intricate proposal? Kagome froze. _What if Naraku was about to ask her to marry him?_ She was nowhere near ready for _that_ type of commitment! Hell, she had barely been ready for this one!

"Is something the matter love?"

Kagome swallowed hard, "N-Naraku, what is this all about?"

"I don't know what—"

"Because if you're about to do what I think you're about to do, I need you to know that I'm not ready for this."

Naraku smiled. He pulled Kagome closer to him and kissed her on the lips, "I know what you think this is, but it's not a proposal so breathe."

Kagome felt herself relax and she took a deep breath. A part of her was more than relieved. Once upon a time, the idea of marriage was something she had long dreamed of. But that dream died when her previous relationship had begun to fall apart…and she didn't intend on bringing it back to life anytime soon. But now she was totally confused. If Naraku wasn't proposing to her than why did he bring her to a warehouse full of diamonds?

"Kagome I would want nothing more than to spend the rest of my existence with you," Naraku said softly "I understand that things take time. And I'm willing to wait as long as it takes until your feelings for me develop in the way that mine have developed for you so that we can make that choice together. But until then, I just want you to know how much I care for you, which is why I brought you here."

Kagome blushed. She could feel tears beginning to take form. No one had ever expressed the type of sincerity that she knew was coming from Naraku's heart at that moment. His eyes told her that he was more than serious and she didn't know what to say, "Naraku this is all so thoughtful. I can't believe you're doing this."

"Any diamond in this room is yours when you're ready," Naraku gestured to the shelves.

"You know I don't need a diamond for you to prove that you care." Kagome said wrapping her arms around his neck "I just need you to stay honest and be real with me."

"I know, love. This is simply my way of showing you how much I need you in my life."

Naraku ran a hand through her hair, pulling her into a kiss in the process. Kagome's eyes fluttered. She was overwhelmed with emotion and couldn't deny that a part of her harbored deep feelings for Naraku. She admired his passion and the way that he kissed her made her want to melt in his arms. Was this what she had been missing out on? A real man showing her real affection? It seemed too good to be true…

After a few moments had passed Naraku pulled back, "But I _do_ want you to have this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rectangular shaped box.

Kagome shook her head, "Naraku I couldn't possibly—"

"Just open it."

Hesitantly, she took the box into her hands and for the second time that night, Kagome was left speechless. Inside the box was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a simple silver chain with the letter K hanging from it. The K had a small diamond in the middle of it that was completely breathtaking, "Naraku, it's beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," He took the necklace out of the box and placed it around her neck.

"How could I ever thank you?"

"You thank me by being with me Kagome."

She reached up and seductively licked his lips, "Well, I can think of one other way you might enjoy."

Without another word Naraku picked Kagome up. She licked and sucked his neck as he carried her to the nearest shelf and sat her down roughly. Kagome straddled his waist. Her eyes widened lustfully as the budge in his slacks began to emerge. Naraku's hands ravished her body. With two swift movements, he had removed her blouse and bra. He was about to suck on her exposed nipples but Kagome stopped him.

"Let me please you." She whispered in his ear. Naraku pulled them to the carpet, shifting Kagome on top of him in the process. As she began exploring him, Naraku couldn't help but smirk inwardly. The night had gone just as planned. Kagome was his and any thoughts she may have had of that pathetic jackass were long gone. She was his woman and nothing was going to take her from him.

Nothing.

He was sure of it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hello everyone! Once again I apologize for the delay. I'm almost done with my semester and hopefully will have more time to write once I finish! Anyway, how did you all like the chapter? Thoughts? Chapter 8 will be fairly longer once I get it up because I have a few things that didn't quite fit into this one. Don't worry, I've already started it, so it shouldn't take too long! **

**Until next time,**

**Courageous Pearl **


	8. Talk Is Cheap

**A/N: There has been some speculation regarding Kagura's pregnancy and the timeline of events. Without giving too much away in the story, I will say this: All of your questions will have answers by the time this story is finished. **

**Now on with the chapter! **

…

**Chapter Eight**

**Talk Is Cheap**

…

"Kagome!" Sango squealed excitedly as she thrust her arms around her best friend for a hug. Kagome smiled, returning the embrace. She hadn't seen Sango outside of work since the afternoon they'd been jogging in the park and it felt good to finally spend some time with her. With all the drama of the past month, Kagome needed to unload what had been going on to someone she could trust. Well, not _everything_ but a good deal of it.

The two decided to meet up at Sango's apartment. Kagome had stopped at their favorite burger restaurant on the way and picked up two specials with a side of vanilla milkshakes as a surprise lunch.

"And you've come baring gifts!" Sango laughed, taking the restaurant bags out of Kagome's hands and making her way into the apartment "We should wait this long for some girl time more often."

"Very funny," Kagome plopped down on one of the bar stools surrounding the island in Sango's kitchen, "I just wanted to do something nice for you since I've been missing in action these past few weeks." She watched as her best friend dug through the bags, distributing the contents between them.

"Well I hope you have something juicy," Sango glanced up "For example, the reason why you're glowing like a sun beam right now?"

"I'm not glowing—"

"Oh please Kagome," She took a sip of her milkshake "You haven't stopped smiling since you walked through my door _and_ you brought me food. Spill it girlfriend."

Kagome giggled, "Why can't I just be happy to see you?"

"Because, I know you. You might be happy to see me but I'm not the one that has you all giggly and smiley. Only a man can do that, so Sesshomaru must've finally gotten off of his high horse and done something right."

Kagome lowered her eyes. She hadn't told anyone about her break up with Sesshomaru yet. A part of the reason why was because she'd been too busy with Naraku to really say anything. The other reason why was because she was still coming to terms with it herself. Naraku had been doing a good job at keeping her mind distracted but Kagome had to admit, when she actually had time alone, she _did_ think about the way things ended with Sesshomaru.

"Actually," Kagome chewed her bottom lip "Sesshomaru and I broke up a month ago."

Sango's eyes went wide as she coughed on her milkshake, "You...what? Are you serious?"

"We broke up."

"I heard what you said. Awe Kags," Sango hugged her friend again "What happened? Why did you take so long to tell me? Are you okay? Did he—"

"Sango relax," Kagome smiled, pushing her back gently "I'm fine. I'm okay."

"I can see that. And you still have not answered my question. Why didn't you tell me this _a month_ ago? You know, like when it happened? I see you at work almost every day and _now_ you decide to dish?"

"There's been a lot going on. Besides, I'm here now silly."

"Well start from the beginning and don't leave anything out."

Kagome took a deep breath. She told Sango all about the visit to her parent's house, her mother's Kohutsu story, and returning home to find that Sesshomaru had tried to surprise her with rose pedals and candles all over the place. Then Kagome explained about the argument she'd had with Sesshomaru before leaving the house for good. When she was finished Kagome sat back and sighed. Repeating all that happened was almost the same as reliving it.

"So let me get this straight," Sango clasped her hands together "Sesshomaru had some type of epiphany and made an attempt to woo you but you didn't accept it because it caught you off guard?"

Kagome nodded, "Exactly. I was so angry with him. I tried so hard to make things work and he waits until I've had enough to do something."

"Well...wait a minute Kags. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Huh?"

Sango shifted her weight in her seat, "Hear me out Kagome. Up until now, the only thing you've ever wanted was for Sesshomaru to show that he cares. Well, from what you're telling me, it seems like he tried but you didn't give him a chance. I totally agree that Sesshomaru could've done all of that way sooner but…what about better late than never? I mean what if he had an explanation for his behavior and he was planning on telling you that night?"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. She'd never considered that idea.

"I mean it sounds like he was finally where you wanted him." Sango added.

Silence worked its way between them as Kagome mulled over the point her best friend had made. Maybe she should've given Sesshomaru a chance to explain himself. But then again, when had he ever given her one throughout their entire relationship?

"I don't know if you have any idea what it feels like when the person you care about treats you like you don't even exist. But that's how I felt about Sesshomaru that night and I'd had enough. It didn't matter what he tried to do at the last minute, he was too little and way too late."

"But there had to be a reason for the sudden change in him right?"

"Whose side are you on anyway?"

Sango raised her hands in defense, "I'm on _your_ side. I'm just having a problem trying to understand why _this_ made you give up. Sesshomaru has done a lot worse than surprising you with dinner. No matter how many times I've seen you cry over him, you always fought for him, hoping that things would change. So I'm just wondering, were you really done with him this time or is there something else to this?"

"I'm really done," Kagome folded her arms "Besides Naraku and I—"

Sango raised an eyebrow. She definately remembered hearing the name before, "Naraku? You mean the guy that sent you all those roses at work?"

"Yes."

"Are you _dating_ him now?"

Kagome felt her mouth dry up. She was still debating how much she should tell. It wasn't that she wanted to hide anything from Sango…but she knew that if Sango knew the truth she'd go ballistic, "We've been on a few dates," Kagome offered "Sango he's a really nice guy. He appreciates me and I want to get to know him."

"Oh, I see." Sango said after a few moments had passed "Kagome, I'm happy for you. I'm sure Naraku is the best thing ever for you right now. But can you really sit here and say that you honestly feel _nothing_ for Sesshomaru anymore? That the past three years of that relationship are truly over?"

Kagome exhaled. Sango was starting to make her rethink a few things, "To be honest…no. But a part of me feels like Sesshomaru will never change. So why should I spend my life waiting for him? Weren't you the one who said that maybe we could use some space apart?"

"I also said that something could be up with him and that you should try finding out what it is. And if _that_ didn't work than do what's best for you."

"Oh."

"If you feel like Naraku is what you need at this point in your life than by all means, be with the man. But I think you owe it to yourself to give Sesshomaru a chance to explain his behavior before you completely cross him off. Maybe there was something that he needed to deal with on his own."

Kagome's mind raced. Until that moment, she had been secure with her decision to leave Sesshomaru, and now she was thinking twice. Sango _did_ make sense. What if she had ruined the moment she'd been waiting for all of this time? Things were becoming too complicated and Kagome needed to figure them out. Though she didn't want to admit it, there was only one way to do so…

"I think you're right…" Kagome finally said. She stood up, collecting her keys and purse in the process.

"Wait, you're leaving? You just got here."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah. Apparently there are some things I have to take care of."

Sango got up and hugged her friend once more, "I understand. Call me later if you need to talk."

"I will. Thanks Sango…for everything."

With that being said Kagome left the apartment. She waited until she was in her car to finally pull out her cell phone and dial the number. It rang one time before an anxious voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Sesshomaru…it's me. Would you mind meeting up with me somewhere?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshomaru checked his watch anxiously as he waited for Kagome to arrive. He knew that she would be there any minute and his nerves were definitely on edge. Though Sesshomaru was more than elated that Kagome had asked to talk to him face to face, he wondered what the reason was for her sudden change of heart. No matter what it was, Sesshomaru was grateful that he'd have a chance to make things right….and this time he wasn't going to blow it.

In all actuality, the past few weeks of his life had been miserable to say the least. Sesshomaru hadn't realized how much of his existence was connected to Kagome until the night she'd left him standing in his living room alone. Without her he couldn't function. No matter how hard he tried, simple tasks like eating and sleeping had become impossible. What made matters worse was that Kagome's essence was everywhere in the house. Sesshomaru could barely use the bathroom without staring at her towel or her toothbrush in disgust with himself. How could he have let this happen?

He'd been a wreck. It was like an entire half of his soul was missing. Sesshomaru wondered if the way he felt during the past few weeks was the same way Kagome felt when he hadn't been around before… No wonder why she wouldn't forgive him. Sesshomaru wouldn't have forgiven himself. For the first time in his life he was…incomplete.

Sesshomaru had let his mistakes and guilt ruin the best thing in his life. And no matter how badly he wished he could turn back the hands of time, he knew that the only way to fix things was with the future.

Sesshomaru jumped as the sound of the doorbell brought him out of his thoughts. He got up, made his way to the front door and opened it without a moment's hesitation.

Kagome stared up at him with the same buttermilk eyes he'd grown to miss. Her body language was cautious but she offered him a small smile, "Hey…"

"Kagome…I—I mean, hello…um, please, come in." She had him completely tongue tied. Sesshomaru wanted to draw Kagome into his arms and hold her close but he wasn't sure if that was the appropriate thing to do. Instead, he moved out of the doorway so that she could come inside.

Kagome walked into the house and made her way to the living room. Although she tried to hide her facial expression, she couldn't help but feel just a little comforted. She'd missed the house. Though Naraku's was more than suitable, Kagome had always loved _this_ house and the good memories it carried with it….

She frowned…that time seemed so long ago now.

"Would you like some coffee?" Sesshomaru stopped at the threshold of the living room, "I just brewed a fresh pot before you called."

"No thanks," Kagome started towards the kitchen "I'll just have some tea out of the…" She paused. Reality reared its ugly head as Kagome took a few steps back. This was no longer her house. She couldn't just walk into the kitchen and do whatever she wanted anymore…

Sesshomaru noticed her hesitation, "You can have anything you like. Allow me to get it for you."

"You know what, it's okay. I'm not that thirsty anymore."

"Kagome, it's really no problem at all."

"I know. But really, I'm fine…besides; I came here so that we could…talk."

Sesshomaru's jaw clenched. He was ready to hear whatever Kagome had to say but he wasn't sure if he would be able to handle being rejected twice. No matter what came of the conversation that they were about to have, Sesshomaru was not going to give up.

Kagome sat down slowly. In all actuality, she wasn't sure what to say first. On her way over she'd been able to come up with a list of things to address but at that moment Kagome's mind was blank.

"Allow me to go first," Sesshomaru sat next to her. Their eyes locked and for a moment all he could do was stare…as if searching for forgiveness "Kagome you are the greatest person who has ever come into my life. I understand I've done a terrible job of showing you that in our time together…and I apologize. I don't know if there's an acceptable excuse for my actions, but I'm hoping that you'll give me a chance to make up for them."

"That's just it," Kagome lowered her eyes "If what you're saying is true…then how did we end up like this?"

Sesshomaru frowned. He could see the pain in her expression. The one look that he had tried so hard to avoid was the same one he was forced to face now, "Because I have been incredibly selfish. Kagome, I've given a lot of thought about what you said the last time you were here. The way I treated you was unacceptable. And to be honest…since you left my life hasn't been the same."

Kagome took a deep breath to keep the tears at bay. Her body was slightly shaking and feelings she'd thought she'd gotten rid of were all beginning to surface at once. It was so frustrating. A part of her nearly hated Sesshomaru…yet, the other part of her desperately wanted him to understand how much he'd hurt her, "Sesshomaru, we were supposed to be a team. You used to tell me everything, no matter what was going on. We used to work through our problems together. But something changed…all we've been doing is arguing and neither of us has been happy for a long time."

"You're absolutely right," Sesshomaru agreed lowly "Kagome you deserve to be treated much better than I have been treating you….And if you allow me the chance, I promise to make it all up to you."

Kagome bit her lip. The idea of being with Sesshomaru again was intimidating. She had to admit, there was a part of her who missed him. That much was clear. And although the last year of their relationship had been a complete disaster…there were two years before that, which she hadn't completely forgotten. Two of the happiest years of her life actually…but things were different now. For one she was dating Naraku. Naraku had been everything a woman could ever ask for and Kagome enjoyed spending time with him. Yet, something in her heart was still connected to Sesshomaru in a way she couldn't understand. More than that, how could she be sure that Sesshomaru was serious now? Had a few weeks apart really changed him? Or was he trying to ease a guilty conscience?

Suddenly, Kagome felt a strong hand entwine with hers. Slowly, she gazed up at him until their eyes met again. The expression on Sesshomaru's face was one Kagome had never seen before. His white around his eyes had turned slightly red and the look behind them was something between sadness and regret, "Kagome I know I don't deserve another chance to make you happy…but I'm hoping you'll grant me one anyway. I can't change the things that have happened between us no matter how much I wish I could. But the truth of the matter is…I need you in my life and I was a fool to take you for granted. I'll do whatever it takes to prove that to you…if only you'll let me. I don't want to lose you Kagome."

Kagome wiped misty eyes with the tips of her fingers. Sango had been right. This is exactly what she'd wanted once upon a time. A sliver of the man Sesshomaru used to be had appeared and she couldn't help but long for him to stay…however long that would be, "You're serious about this?"

"Absolutely."

Kagome ran a hand through her thick mane. She was trying to make sense of the decision she was about to make. Thoughts of Naraku invaded her mind. Kagome was in a good spot with him. They were dating, living together and her feelings for him had grown in their short time together. She'd be a fool to abandon something so perfect for something that was such a risk. And Sesshomaru _was_ a risk. There was definitely the possibility of being hurt or let down again and Kagome wasn't sure if she was ready for that heartbreak. But love could drive one to do the craziest things. Even if it seemed completely unreasonable.

What if things with Sesshomaru weren't completely finished? What if there was still something left?...something worth saving?

"Kagome please say something." Sesshomaru gently titled her chin towards him with the tip of his thumb. His touch only confirmed what her mind had been thinking.

Kagome couldn't picture herself living with any "what ifs". She needed to know if her life with Sesshomaru was completely over or if there was more for them to share. She owed it to herself and her sanity. Only this would be _the last_ time. It was all or nothing now. Everything else would have to wait. She breathed in heavily, "Prove it."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagura flipped through the pages of a magazine as she spooned another mouthful of cookie dough ice cream down her throat. Her eyes greedily scanned its contents for a new pair of designer shoes to add to her growing collection.

Being pregnant by a wealthy man had its perks. For one thing, thousands of dollars were at her disposal. In the past few months she'd bought everything from purses, to shoes, to the new Mercedes 350 parked in her garage. Kagura snickered to herself. All those years of learning how to manipulate and control those around her were finally paying off. Thanks to her unbecoming childhood and whore of a mother. But none of that mattered now, she was living the high life. And this was only the beginning.

Kagura doubled over abruptly, clutching her abdomen as a sharp pain shot her side. In spite of all the perks, she would be more than glad when this pregnancy piece was over and done with. She'd sacrificed her perfect physique and her stomach had swollen to the size of a large beach ball. She'd been hormonal, suffered from morning sickness, and developed the oddest craving for cream cheese and peanut butter sandwiches. Not to mention the kid wouldn't stop kicking her!

It had been the worst seven months of her life but Kagura knew that everything would work in her favor in the long run. She was more than willing to give a little to gain much more. Now all she needed to do was figure out what to do with the kid. Being an actual mother had never been a part of the plan. Oh no, she'd definitely have to hire a nanny or something to keep it out of her way since adoption obviously wasn't an option. She wouldn't get her money that way.

Kagura rubbed the tender side of her stomach, "You little wretch." She hissed. The kid would be lucky if she didn't lock it up somewhere for the physical burden it was causing her.

As if only to annoy her further the phone began to ring. Kagura cursed as she leaned to the right as far as she could to reach the phone without actually getting up on her swollen feet. After two or three rings she finally managed to knock it off the hook with her fingers and pull it towards her, "What?" She spat.

"It's me."

Kagura's lips curled into a smile as she straightened herself up. This was certainly a surprise, "To what do I owe the _pleasure_ of this unexpected call?"

The voice on the other end of the line was silent for a few moments and Kagura could hear muffled sounds coming from the receiver, "I have a proposition for you." He finally said lowly.

"Oh?" Kagura purred "I'm listening."

"Five hundred thousand. If you disappear for good. No more calls, no more emails, no more appearances, and no more contact."

"And why on earth would I do that?"

"Because all you want is money. So I'm offering you a deal."

Kagura couldn't stop herself from laughing. She couldn't possibly believe he was serious. "Sesshomaru, why would I buy the milk if I could get the cow for free?"

"I'll add ten thousand a month if the kid is mine."

She paused for a moment. Now here was something that sparked her interest. But Kagura had to wonder why the father-to-be was willing to cough up a lifetime of money now when he'd refused to do it before, "Let me guess," She queried "You and girlfriend are working things out and Junior here would only complicate things a bit wouldn't he?"

"That's none of your concern." He snapped pointedly. "Wait...do you just say he?"

"Well, I wouldn't dream of robbing you of the joys of fatherhood. And yes, I said he you idiot, congratulations." Kagura mused "But if you insist. I'll think about this for a while and-"

"You have until Friday, or the deal is off."

Kagura sucked her teeth. When would he learn to stop trying to control the situation? In all honesty, the conversation was beginning to annoy her and Kagura was only two seconds from hanging up the phone, "And what, may I ask, is the hurry?"

There was another brief silence followed by more muffled sounds.

"Well?"

"I have more important things that require my attention than you and your bastard child."

"This child is not a bastard Sesshomaru. I know very damn well who his father is and it's you." Kagura growled. For some reason the word 'bastard' had struck a nerve. Though she knew Sesshomaru would object the idea that he had fathered a child, there was something about the way men always tried to cover their screw ups so willingly that absolutely disgusted her. No matter. This was business and he was right.

"Do we have a deal or not?"

"Yeah, whatever."Kagura snapped "You know where to put the money." She hung up the phone and threw it on the floor. In a way, Sesshomaru had just made her plan much simpler. She'd barely have to lift a finger now. Kagura narrowed her eyes bitterly. If that was the case, then why was she so angry?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: I'm actually surprised that I had the time to get this out! Finals are soon which means updates will slow down a bit but once the semester is over they'll pick back up. Thanks for reading! While you're here, why not review?**

**Courageous Pearl**


End file.
